Aquellos Afortunados
by Ein Lied
Summary: ¿Como un accidente pudo ocasionar tanto? La tension fisica y sentimental que él tanto creía controlar se ha incrementado. Las palabras tienen el poder de destruir o sanar, dependiendo del ser que las use...
1. Todo Por Un Accidente

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Hola, soy Ein Lied, nueva por estos alrededores, y es mi primer Fic aquí º -º aunque ya había sido publicado anteriormente en CemZoo. Este ahora tiene modificaciones, y la historia actualmente se publicará en ambas páginas. Espero que les guste.

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni InuYasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen a mí (De lo contrario ya estaría yo tapada en dinero) sino a la GRANDISIMA Rumiko Takahashi y blah blah blah; yo solo me sirvo de ellos y de la trama de su historia para la creación de este Fanfic… Oh si, soy una vil flageada -0-

Bienvenidos a: **"Aquellos Afortunados".**

**Capitulo I: Todo Por Un Accidente.**

Kagome: ¡TARDE! ¡No puedo creer que se me hiciese TAN tarde! ¡Él me va a matar!

Exclamó la joven de 17 años de nombre Kagome, corriendo en dirección hacia su casa. Aparte de su mochila, también llevaba unos cuantos libros en sus manos que sus amigas le habían prestado. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y el trafico se hacia cada vez más pesado conforme transcurría el tiempo; Viernes en la tarde, y la ciudad se convertía en un calvario insoportable. El ruido de los automóviles inundaba su cabeza. Ya tenía bastante con ponerse al día de las clases a las que había faltado, por lo que a esa hora se encontraba de por sí muy estresada.

Kagome: Se pondrá furioso… Se pondrá furioso… Se pondrá furioso… -Susurraba ella constantemente mientras corría, al recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior-

_**FLASHBACK**_

Kagome: ¡¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que irme! ¿No lo entiendes?

La brisa cálida indicaba que el verano estaba cerca, y el atardecer era como una bendición a tan difícil día…

Junto al pozo vacío, en medio del bosque, ambos jóvenes se encontraban de pie discutiendo por algo en lo que aparentemente no se ponían de acuerdo. Y esa no había sido la primera pelea del día.

Kagome se encontraba erguida con su enorme mochila sobre su hombro, las manos posicionadas a ambos lados de su cadera, y una actitud desafiante hacia el hanyou de orbes dorados frente a ella.

InuYasha: ¡No comprendo por qué debes irte de nuevo! –Replicó muy molesto- ¡Es la tercera vez en dos días que decides regresar a tu época!

Asi era. De nuevo con sus malditos exámenes. Y como siempre él, aplazando la cacería de los fragmentos de Shikón, como si no fuese entonces lo más importante en ese momento. A pesar de que hacía un buen tiempo no veían señales de Naraku.

Kagome: Tengo exámenes mañana –Dijo ella, manteniendo su temperamento- TENGO que ir.

InuYasha: Eso no es problema mío.

Kagome: ¡Uff! ¡Que egoísta eres! –Murmuró entre dientes, cerrando los ojos con disgusto- Pues te diré algo, me miré a casa te guste o no.

InuYasha, con un movimiento rápido, le arrebató la mochila que traía en sus manos; y con una sonrisa triunfante exclamó un "¡Jah!" arrogante a la mirada sorprendida de ella.

Kagome: ¡InuYasha! ¡Devuélvemela! -Ordenó la joven intentando arrebatársela, sin éxito, ya que no había manera humanamente posible de superar los veloces reflejos del sonriente InuYasha, quien siempre conseguía apartar la mochila antes de que Kagome siquiera llegase a acercársele lo suficiente- ¡Damela!

InuYasha: ¡No te la daré porque no te irás! –Le dijo, divertido por su perseverancia- Primero tenemos que buscar los fragmentos, esa es mi prioridad.

Kagome: Oh, por favor. Tu no tienes prioridades –Reclamó haciendo un último intento por alcanzar la mochila. Soltó un bufido- ¡Ya basta! Si no me la devuelves tendré que usar medidas drásticas.

En el rostro de InuYasha se dibujó una sonrisa de burla, y alzó una ceja.

InuYasha: No me digas… ¿Y qué harás? –La provocó-

Kagome sonrío pícaramente a su vez, y entreabrió los labios para pronunciar la famosa palabrita…

_**¡ABAJO!**_

E inmediatamente se escuchó un "¡UH!", y ¡hanyou al suelo! Alrededor del cual se formó un pequeño cráter en la tierra debido al impacto. EL golpe fue seco, tan fuerte que automáticamente produjo que InuYasha dejara escapar de su mano la preciada mochila.

Kagome caminó triunfalmente para recuperar su recompensa, mientras oía al hanyou soltar quejidos y maldiciones con la cara pegada al piso.

Kagome: Gracias… -Dijo para fastidiarlo, a lo que él despegó el rostro y le dedicó una mirada asesina- No te preocupes, InuYasha. Es sólo un examen el día de mañana. Prometo regresar antes del atardecer. –Le sonrío para tranquilizarlo-

El joven de cabellos platinados se incorporó con facilidad, pero con notable enojo, ya muy característico en esas circunstancias. Definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría a aquel jodido conjuro que tanto le había complicado la vida últimamente, sobretodo los últimos tres días… ¿Quién podría comprender a esa mujer? Muy seguramente estaba próxima a su "ciclo" femenino y tendría las malditas hormonas incontrolables… O al menos esa había sido la palabra que le había escuchado usar a veces cuando estaba con Sango…

Sus conversaciones no resultaban ser tan privadas como lo imaginaban…

Se río para sus adentros, al menos eso ablandaba el reciente golpe a su orgullo, aparte del físico.

Kagome: ¿Y bien? –Dijo, sacándolo de súbito de sus pensamientos-

InuYasha la observó acusadoramente: Sino regresas antes del atardecer…

Kagome: Volveré, no te preocupes. Te prometo que regresaré a tiempo –Le sonrío serenamente mientras se apoyaba en el borde del pozo, dándole a entender que lo cumpliría-

InuYasha asintió, no muy satisfecho, y la vio dejarse caer dentro del pozo, con esa sonrisa cálida. Avanzó un paso, sintiendo deseos de detenerla, pero se controló y se dio vuelta murmurando la única palabra que sintió que podía decir en momentos como ese...

InuYasha: Mierda...

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Kagome: Tendré que darle una muy buena excusa… -Corrió rápidamente, subiendo las escaleras que le conducían a la urna, a su templo. Vivificó el paso hasta jadear, sin perder de vista el tope del camino, que era su objetivo; de sus manos comenzaron a soltarse los libros, sin embargo ella los agarró con todo su poderío y continuó corriendo.

Cuando alcanzó la cima de los escalones se detuvo para tomar aire después de el maratón que había corrido desde la escuela hacia su casa. Se dio vuelta para mirar a su hogar, y finalmente soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Souta, y con la mochila colgando de su brazo y los libros a punto de resbalarse de sus manos hizo un esfuerzo y lo llamó.

Kagome: ¡Souta! Por favor ven aquí un momento, necesito de tu ayuda.

El niño se asomó por la puerta musitando un "¿Uhm?", y al ver a su hermana inmóvil frente a las escaleras corrió hacia ella. Parecía en problemas.

Souta: Hermana ¿Y todo eso? –Le pregunta llegando a ella-

Kagome: Sé un buen hermano y lleva estos libros a mi habitación, se me hizo muy tarde para ir a la época antigua y debo partir enseguida… O sino cierto hanyou me colgará del techo -Se lo pidió amablemente, pero sin esconder el apuro que tenía-

Souta: N-no, es que… De hecho… necesito que subas a tu cuarto…

Kagome: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Souta: Lo que sucede es que… -Entonces señala el árbol que al frente de la ventana del cuarto de Kagome- Buyo se subió al árbol esta mañana.

Kagome: ¡Ay, Souta! –Exclamó haciendo rodar sus ojos- Buyo es un gato. Los gatos SIEMPRE suben a lugares altos, y SIEMPRE se las arreglan para bajar de ahí. Si Buyo se siente bien ahí como para haberse quedado toda la mañana, pues déjalo.

Souta: No, yo creo que no supo cómo bajar de nuevo. Y necesito darle de comer… -Le explicó algo angustiado- Por favor, es tu gato también.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo fijamente, e interiormente considerándolo. Finalmente murmuró un reproché y le entrega bruscamente sus libros a Souta.

Kagome: Me vas a meter en grandes problemas, jovencito.

------------------------

_** En El Sengoku…**_

InuYasha: Ya ha oscureció… ¡Y KAGOME NO HA REGRESADO!

El hanyou impaciente se dejó caer en el suelo de madera de la cabaña, y se cruzó de brazos, a la vista de sus amigos y compañeros de viaje, quienes por anticipado ya se había imaginado una escenita como esa para la noche…

Sango: Relájate, no conviertas esto en un problema –Le dijo tranquilamente Sango mientras terminaba de comer-

Shippo: Francamente no sé cómo Kagome te aguanta.

Un relámpago cruzó por la mirada de InuYasha, y la dirigió al pequeño kitsune.

InuYasha: Retráctate, enano –Se lo dijo una vez-

Shippo: oo

Miroku: Ya, ya… Tranquilos. Estoy seguro de que se le atravesó un contratiempo. No debe tardar en llegar, ya verán…

Esa se había convertido en una escena casi diaria, y por fortuna de ellos la única a la que debían prestar atención. Hace ya algún tiempo no habían oído nada de Naraku… Y aunque de cierta forma esto podría o no ser una bendición, a InuYasha solo lo llenaba de más odio el hecho de no poder hallarlo. Suponiendo que estaba regenerándose y aumentando sus poderes.

La tensión sólo aumentaba, y ahora…

-------------

Kagome descargó su mochila pesadamente sobre su cama, seguida de Souta, y abrió la ventana de su habitación para asomarse con cuidado. Entonces descubrió a Buyo atrapado en una de las ramas mas altas.

Kagome: Gato tonto… Ni siquiera maúlla –Murmuró entre dientes sacando los pies por la ventana-

Souta: Hermana, ten cuidado –Le dijo algo intranquilo-

Kagome: Mhm… -Se paró cuidadosamente en el techo y acercó hacia una de las ramas mas gruesas; y cuando logró subirse en ella levantó sus brazos hasta alcanzar la otra-

Quizás sólo era su impresión, pero notaba cómo su fuerza se había incrementado. Le resultaba bastante fácil el hecho de cargar con su propio peso para sostenerse con sus brazos al pasar de rama en rama. Por un momento se enorgulleció de ello, y siguió subiendo más y más.

Souta: ¡Kagome, estás muy alto! –La llamó Souta desde abajo, en la ventana-

Entonces localiza a Buyo y alza sus brazos hasta alcanzarlo. Ya en su poderío voltea a mirar a Souta y le pide que lo reciba.

Ella se recuesta en la rama mas cercana y mira hacia abajo a su hermana, entonces aflojó despacio sus manos hasta soltar al gato. Souta lo recibe con facilidad, y Kagome suspiró de alivio… Hasta que miró el cielo y notó que se había vuelto más oscuro… "_Demonios" _.

Kagome: M hiciste perder tiempo muy valioso, Souta… -Decía bajando hacia la rama mas cercana a su ventana. Realmente se le había hecho tarde… Tenía que apurarse…-

De repente, escuchó un crujido y se quedó inmóvil, tragó saliva; entonces descubrió que el ruido venía de la rama en la que ella estaba apoyada. El tiempo sólo le alcanzó para dirigirle una mirada aterrorizada a Souta, y enseguida, el pedazo de madera volvió a crujir y se quebró de golpe. Kagome sintió como caía del árbol.

Gritó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

Finalmente entró en contacto con la tierra, con su cabeza primero, y el dolor se disparó a través de su cuerpo. Oyó a Souta gritar su nombre.

Kagome: InuYasha... perdóname… -Susurró antes de que la oscuridad se posesionara de ella-

-----------------

InuYasha levantó la cabeza y movió bruscamente sus orejas, alarmado por un repentino pensamiento. Sintiendo de pronto como si alguien lo llamara.

Sango: ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo malo, InuYasha? -Preguntó la Tajiya, observando ese comportamiento extraño-

InuYasha no respondió, se concentró más y más en ese llamado. No comprendía por qué, pero a su mente llegó Kagome… ¿Le pasaría algo?

InuYasha: Volveré en un momento -Dijo poniéndose de pie-

Sango: ¿Sucedió algo malo? –Se puso de pie, dispuesta a actuar frente a cualquier adversidad que viniera-

InuYasha: Sólo… Sólo espero que no…

-----------------

El hombre de bata salió de la habitación de la joven, luciendo un semblante serio.

Madre: ¿Y? ¿Cómo se encuentra? -Cuestiona al medico-

Souta había informado inmediatamente lo sucedido a su madre, quien enseguida llamó un doctor local. La tensión se concentraba en la casa, alrededor del cuarto de Kagome, entre los tres familiares presentes.

El doctor la miró seriamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de su corpulenta figura.

Doctor: El golpe fue muy fuerte, aparentemente, pero no sufre fractura alguna… -La familia entera dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio- Sin embargo no podemos descartar daños menores a una esto. Hay que recordar que fue una caída muy fea.

Abuelo: Espere ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿De qué "daños" está hablando?

Doctor: Me refiero a contuciones, hematomas... Es probable que hayan ocurrido, pero lo único que les pediré es que la dejen descansar el tiempo que necesite. Si ocurre alguna novedad, por favor manténganme informado.

Abuelo: Si, no se preocupe. Gracias.

Y sin embargo, detrás de la puerta, los sonidos se filtraban hasta llegar a los oídos de la mujer dormida. Quien movió sus párpados con fastidio al escuchar el ruido.

De repente la ventana de la habitación se abre suavemente, y por ella ingresa al cuarto una silueta masculina de cabello platinado...

InuYasha: Kagome ¿Estás aquí?

El hanyou mira intranquilo a su alrededor, y enseguida halla a Kagome acostada en su cama. Lo sintió como una puñalada en el cuello.

InuYasha: No… -Murmuró acercándose a ella- Kagome…

En ese momento notó la venda que envolvía la cabeza de ella. Pequeñas manchas de sangre traspasaban los vendajes. InuYasha desesperó observando aquello… Kagome… rota. Estaba herida… Había sucedido algo terrible mientras él no estaba ahí.

Mierda… No estuvo ahí para protegerla… Suspiró melancólico y se arrodillo a su lado. Intentando buscar algo que le dijera lo que había pasado.

InuYasha: Abre los ojos. Mírame, háblame… ¿Qué sucedió? –Decía constantemente moviéndola levemente. Qué impotencia- ¡Abre los ojos, Kagome!

Tomó su mano lánguida y tibia, y la comprimió en su puño. Esperaba ver una reacción, algo que le indicara que Kagome lo estaba escuchando.

Fue entonces cuando ella pestañeó.

InuYasha: ¿Kagome? -Una luz de esperanza se reflejó en sus ojos- Kagome, despierta.

Kagome: Uhm... -Aprieta sus parpados antes de abrirlos con dificultad- En… ¿En donde… estoy?

InuYasha: Estás en casa, Kagome -Aprieta su mano- Por favor dime que te sucedió...

Kagome voltea su cabeza hasta centrarse en InuYasha. Su visión estaba borrosa, pero enfocó a la figura masculina al lado de ella, y lo vio a los ojos con cierto aire de confusión. Luego bajó su mirada a su mano que sostenía tiernamente InuYasha.

Nada lo preparó para escuchar lo que vino a continuación…

Kagome: ¿Quién… eres? -Murmuró apagadamente, sin apartar la vista de sus manos unidas- Por favor dime quién eres... y quien es esa persona de nombre Kagome.

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno, espero sus criticas, sugerencias, etc etc. Lo leeré todo de todas formas.


	2. ¿Quien eres?

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Oh¡Asdf! º 0º No tenía ni idea de lo del script (Debería leer más. Oh, que inculta o0o). Muchas gracias por decírmelo º -º, y también muchas gracias por sus respuestas.

**DISCLAIMER:** Blah blah blah… Y no soy dueña de nada u.u. Fin.

-----

**Capítulo 2¿Quién eres…?**

_En el Sengoku nada parecía cambiar…_

Una sensación intranquila parecía invadir el ambiente, de pronto todo había dejado de cursar su marcha habitual… Algo no estaba bien… Pero ¿Qué era?

- Me pregunto… qué habrá pasado… -Dijo de pronto el pequeño kitsune sentado en el suelo, clavando su vista en el firmamento. La noche finalmente estaba ahí-

- Ya se tardó mucho... ¿Que tal si algo le pasó a la señorita Kagome?

-¡¡No digas eso! Ella esta bien, estoy seguro… Tal vez InuYasha volvió a cometer alguna estupidez –Lo reprimió Shippo. Quizás era muy pequeño para comprender ciertas cosas, pero en un momento así sólo le preocupaba la seguridad de Kagome-

Sango se puso de pie, se encontraban en la escalerilla de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Y desde ahí, toda la aldea parecía dormitar. Había sido un largo viaje desde la última vez que la habían dejado… Más habían traído un fragmento de la perla como recompensa a tan arduo recorrido.

- Espero que esté bien y a salvo…-Dijo suspirando profundamente, mirando fijamente el suelo, sumida en un pensamiento peligroso en su cabeza-

Kagome no había tenido ninguna pelea con el hanyou el día anterior. Al menos no que recordase… Así que no habían motivos evidentes para que se demorara tanto en llegar, y sinceramente dudaba mucho que InuYasha fuera tan estúpido como para haberle dicho algo justamente antes de que se fuera… No, no era posible… Sino su actitud frente a todo esto hubiera sido totalmente distinta a la que…

De repente sintió cómo una mano escurridiza se posó en su trasero y lo comenzó a acariciar suavemente, su rostro se enrojeció. Estrechó sus dientes y tiró su mirada bruscamente hacia Miroku...

- … Excelencia ùú

- ¿Si¿Mi estimada Sango? D

- ¡Su mano! -Gruñó apretando sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo. Shippo volteó al escucharla, y la escena encontrada solamente lo hizo soltar un suspiro de cansancio. Ya era común ver algo así-

- ¿Qué tiene mi mano?

Sango mira con rabia a Miroku y encuentra una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. No… No… Ese maldito no tenía intenciones de quitar la condenada mano de su…

- ¡Quite su mano de ahí, si no le importa! –Dijo dando una última oportunidad para que el miserable monje salvase su vida, alargando su mano para alcanzar su arma-

- Realmente, mi querida Sango, me importa mucho… Así que mejor la dejaré ahí.

Un corrientazo de electricidad corrió por el cuerpo de Sango, y fue entonces cuando tomó rápidamente su boomerang y lo asestó fuertemente en la cabeza del monje pervertido.

Un sonoro golpe ahuyentó a algunas aves que estaba posadas en un árbol cercano. A continuación se encuentra Sango totalmente erguida con el boomerang apoyado en su hombro, los ojos cerrados con una expresión molesta, y a un muy mal herido monje tirado de cabeza detrás de ella murmurando "Valió la pena…".

Shippo a tan solo unos pasos de ellos, no dejaba de suspirar…

¿Qué le habría pasado a Kagome…?

----

InuYasha sintió como si su cuerpo se hubiera paralizado. "¿Quién eres," esa pregunta quedó haciendo eco en su mente. Tartamudeó antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Kagome... No... ¿No me recuerdas?

La joven mujer negó con la cabeza, con un gesto de angustia y confusión en su rostro. Por su cabeza pasaban imágenes… Borrosas imágenes… Indefinidas y extrañas… ¿Qué era verdad? Inclusive todo su alrededor lo veía de una manera extraña… Como si tuviese una capa lechosa sobre sus ojos, increíble, ni siquiera podía ver con nitidez al hombre que estaba a su lado y con su mano entre… las suyas…

Intentó detallarlo, pero no pudo con precisión. Una particularidad que le pareció extraña en ese momento, fue su cabello largo y claro, y… unos inusuales "adornos" arriba de su cabeza, triangulares… del mismo color de su cabello. Pestañeó, quizás su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma…

- Has el esfuerzo... ¿Que es lo último que recuerdas? –Le preguntó el hanyou acercándose más a ella, su mirada seria reflejaba una angustiosa preocupación-

Kagome se encontraba a punto de llorar, pero un así hizo el esfuerzo por conseguir aclarar su mente. Habían imágenes borrosas yendo y viniendo muy rápido en su cabeza, y sin poder visualizar los recuerdos completamente intentó definirlos...

- Recuerdo...- Murmuró con esfuerzo- Una escalera... un niño vino a mí, no veo bien su rostro...

InuYasha la escuchó atentamente, con el ceño fruncido. Si quería averiguar qué mierda había pasado, tenía que poner atención a los detalles que le diese ella… Unas escaleras y un niño… Lo más aproximado a eso eran las escaleras del templo y su hermano Souta. Kagome cerró sus ojos, de vez en cuando mostraba gestos de dificultad, pestañeando y apretando los parpados.

- Y… un árbol... –Continúo diciendo- Había un gato allá arriba y... y... me parece… que subí por él.

- Kagome...

Ella continuó con voz entrecortada, como si supiera que se avecinaba algo doloroso. Su corazón aceleró el ritmo.

- Si… Definitivamente subí por él... Pero...

En ese instante, una imagen pasó por su mente, cayéndole a su memoria como agua helada. El sonido del crujir de la rama, cuando esta se rompió. Volvió a experimentar el vacío y el dolor del golpe cuando su cabeza chocó contra el suelo.

En ese momento sacudió su cabeza y gritó

- ¡Kagome! -InuYasha soltó su mano, tomó a Kagome de la muñeca y la tiró hacia él. Envolviéndola con sus brazos- Esta bien... Esta bien... Tranquilízate...

- ¡Estoy confundida! –Exclamó exasperada-... ¡Por qué no puedo recordar?

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Souta, la madre y el abuelo entraron gritando el nombre de la joven. Pero se sorprendieron al encontrar a InuYasha junto con ella.

- ¡Por Kami…! –Exclamó la madre, desconcertada- ¡Qué le pasa a Kagome?

- ¡Eso es lo que quiero preguntarle! -Dijo él algo molesto… Sin saber exactamente con quien, o qué hacer para descargar esa ira que sentía por dentro- ¿Por qué ella está así? –De pronto su tono de voz cambió, y se volvió apagado y triste- ¿Por qué no me recuerda?

La madre se echó para atrás por un momento, recibiendo el golpe de la pregunta:

- ¿No... te recuerda? -Sintió como su respiración se detenía por un momento. Desvía su mirada hacia Kagome para confirmar las palabras de InuYasha. Su hija estaba asustada observándolos a todos, a punto de llorar; se encontraba aferrada a las ropas del hanyou con mirada perdida- No puede ser…

Los ojos de Souta temblaron: Está así por mi culpa… -Confesó mientras se llenaban de lágrimas- ¡Todo esto fue culpa mía¡Hermana…! –Gritó mirándola-

- Calma... Tranquilícense, por Kami, esto ya debe ser muy estresante para Kagome, y no estamos haciendo nada más que perder el control –Dijo el abuelo, tratando de ocultar su propio temor- Debemos salir, hay que dejarla descansar.

InuYasha guardó silencio mirando al anciano rostro, asintió, pero al bajar su mirada se encontró con la de Kagome… Y aquellos ojos color canela lo vieron suplicantes y llenos de miedo.

- ¡Espera! –Dijo ella, y lo tomó por la manga de su ahori- Por favor no te vayas… No me dejes sola…

Él miró con cuidado a la familia frente a él, en especial a la madre quien parecía ser la más alterada de los tres, pidiendo con sus ojos el permiso que necesitó para poderse quedar al lado de Kagome el tiempo necesario.

La madre asintió, casi sin dejar de verla. El abuelo se apuró a hacerlos salir del cuarto, y cerró la puerta tras haberlo hecho.

- Tengo miedo… -Susurró de pronto, InuYasha la observó- No sé quien eres… No sé donde estoy… Y aún así todos parecen estar muy preocupados por mi seguridad.

- Tú tienes una vida, y es esta. Esas son las personas que te aman, tu familia... –Le dijo, aunque sin pensar realmente… Mierda ¿Cómo se supone que debe reaccionar uno en estos casos? Nadie lo preparó para esto… Nadie…-

Kagome volvió su cabeza hacia la pared, tragó saliva.

- Será mejor que descanses, Kagome –Susurró apartándose de ella sutilmente, para apoyarse en el suelo sobre sus talones-

- Kagome… -Repitió ella, casi para si misma- Es… ese mi nombre… ¿No es así?

El hanyou asintió.

- Por favor… Quédate junto a mi –Le dijo finalmente atrapando sus ojos dorados- No sé por qué, pero cuando te veo encuentro a una persona protectora. Aunque no recuerde nada, contigo me siento… segura.

InuYasha se quedó mudo, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar. "¿Segura? Feh, eso sería cierto si en este momento no estuviese su cabeza cubierta de vendajes". Rápidamente dirigió un vistazo rápido a su cuerpo, olfateando sutilmente el aire con su fina nariz, buscando alguna hemorragia o herida en algún lado aparte de la cabeza. Sólo notó algunas magulladuras en sus dedos, nada más de qué preocuparse…

- No voy a dejarte sola, pero debes intentar dormirte.

Kagome lo miró, en parte extrañada. Pestañeó dos veces, intentando aclarar su visión, sin conseguir resultado.

- ¿Quién eres para mí…? –Le preguntó suavemente, intentando tranquilizarse-

El muchacho abrió sus labios para responder, pero de pronto sus orejas tiraron bruscamente hacia atrás al tiempo en que la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente. A ella entró tímidamente Souta, quien con su mirada le indicó a InuYasha que debía salir por un momento.

Kagome se aferró a su ahori.

- Será por unos momentos, Kagome –Dijo poniéndose de pie frente a ella-

Sus manos soltaron las ropas, sin embargo su rostro no permitió relajarse. El hanyou siguió a Souta, sin dejar de mirar a la joven mujer que se había quedado sentada en la cama con mirada confusa y… con miedo. La puerta hizo un "clic", con ellos del otro lado. Kagome se incorporó un poco, llevándose una mano a su cabeza por el dolor, y observó a su alrededor.

Una brisa calma meció las cortinas de la habitación aún decorada en colores rosas y pasteles, llegando hacia el rostro de la joven, quien cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiéndola llegar a ella y llenar cada poro de su ser.

Al abrirlos halló, a pocos metros de ella y puesto en un portarretrato, la fotografía de un muchacho de traje rojo junto a una muchacha. A esa distancia le costaba trabajo diferenciar muy bien, pero no tardó demasiado en llegar a la conclusión de que aquel muchacho se trataba del mismo que estaba hace un rato junto a ella.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? –Se preguntó sentándose al borde de la cama- Ese joven que estaba conmigo… -Entonces recuerda de pronto los pequeños "adornos" en su cabeza- Pero… parecían… orejas…

Miró hacia la puerta, más confundida que antes, y suspiró.

-----------

El hanyou golpeó la mesa con sus manos, haciéndola retumbar.

- ¿DEL ÁRBOL¿SE CAYÓ DEL ÁRBOL? –Preguntó a Souta, quien estaba sentado frente a él-

- Ella ya estaba bajando… -Murmuró llorando de nuevo- Fue muy rápido… ¡Y no pude hacer nada!

Apretó la mandíbula, enseñando sus colmillos. No tenía por qué gritarle al niño… Sabía muy bien que realmente no estaba molesto con él, no había mucho que hubiese podido hacer por su hermana. La verdadera razón de su enojo era por él mismo, por haber permitido que algo así…

- Si, comprendo… Muchísima gracias por su ayuda –Oyeron decir al abuelo, quien estaba hablando por teléfono con el doctor, según parecía-

- Es necesario que tú también escuches las recomendaciones del doctor, InuYasha. Esto nos concierne a todos –Le dijo la madre de Kagome, quien hasta ese entonces no se había movido de la pared a la que se había recostado. Se le notaba bastante tensa, y miraba constantemente su reloj- _"Son las 7 de la noche…"_

InuYasha asintió, al tiempo en que el viejo entró a la cocina donde estaban. Su semblante mostraba aflicción, y por un momento casi pudieron predecir lo que venía a continuación. Todos prestaron mucha atención a sus palabras.

- Suponiendo que la amnesia sea temporal… -Comenzó a decir el anciano, sin mirar a nadie realmente- No hay mucho que se pueda hacer. No existe tratamiento médico que garantice la completa recuperación de la memoria, el cerebro es tan complejo que cualquier nervio dañado, por más pequeño que sea, significa mucho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Preguntó la madre, temiendo que la recuperación de su hija no fuese pronta. Sin embargo intentó por todos los medios no dejar notar el miedo que tenía-

- Hija, tranquilízate. El medico anexó que si el daño es tan superficial como parece, cabe la posibilidad que Kagome tenga pequeños fragmentos de sus recuerdos... y nos corresponde a nosotros reconstruirlos con cosas que ella vaya asimilando…

InuYasha alzó una ceja, confuso. Souta consideró un poco las palabras de su abuelo. La madre se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el suelo, apretó nerviosa sus manos por un momento… Luego se incorporó levemente y preguntó si alguien quería una taza de té.

- Amigo con orejas de perro… -Dijo Souta por fin- Quédate con mi hermana por hoy. Es a ti a quien tiene más confianza.

Su abuelo asintió de acuerdo.

- Llévala contigo a través del pozo –Dijo él- Es allá donde pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo. Y muy seguramente significará algo para ella el ver rostros tan familiares…

- ¿Qué… la lleve a mi época?

No se dijo más, ya todos habían tomado la decisión por él, convencidos de que los más recientes recuerdos de Kagome se alojaban en aquella época. Si había una esperanza de recuperarla, era esa.

-------

A pesar de que Kagome dormía placidamente, InuYasha no podía conciliar el sueño; todo el tiempo estuvo pendiente de ella y de su bienestar. De vez en cuando la escuchaba murmurar en sueños o la veía apretar el cobertor bajo su mano.

- Duerme bien... -Susurró despacio mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la ventana-

Al hacerlo vio de pronto una imagen familiar en la mesa de noche. Sus pupilas se expandieron debido a la falta de luz, y en ella se reconoció a sí mismo junto con Kagome, en el Sengoku. Estaba él de pie frente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede con Colmillo de acero en su funda y apoyado en su hombro, y Kagome a un lado suyo tomándolo por el brazo. Ella con una sonrisa cálida hacia el frente, y él… con una ceja alzada y una mirada muy confusa viendo a la jovencita que no hacía más que sonreírle a una ridícula máquina posicionada delante de ellos.

Recordó entonces el día en que Kagome había llevado aquel raro objeto que desprendía una luz extraña al accionar un botón. Lo había llamado "Cámara Digital", y estuvo todo el maldito día con el condenado aparato persiguiéndolo por todas partes diciendo que era importante para ella "atesorar momentos". Y él no lo comprendió muy bien hasta que ella le explicó cómo funcionaba exactamente, y le prometió darle algunas de las "fotografías" que había tomado ese día.

Al principio creyó que se trataban de pinturas –muy buenas pinturas, por cierto- pero comprendió que surgían por acción del extraño aparato, o algo así. Una vez hacia mucho tiempo también había visto un libro donde habían muchas de ellas con Kagome y sus amigas... En ese momento se preguntó si algún día podrían hacer una "pintura" como esa de él con ella. Pero claro, nunca lo dijo.

Negó con la cabeza, ese no era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Se disponía a salir por la ventana sumido en aquellos pensamientos, se apoyó en ella; sin embargo la voz de Kagome lo detuvo de continuar.

- ¿Vas a irte? –Susurró suavemente apoyándose en sus brazos-

- ¿Desde cuando estás despierta? –Murmuró dejando de apoyarse-

- Desde hace poco… Me di por vencida. Sólo tengo pesadillas que no comprendo –Le dijo algo avergonzada- Sonará muy infantil, pero parece que no hago más que soñar con monstruos y demonios…

- Juh, si… –Sonrío cerrando los ojos- _"Monstruos y demonios… Que raro…"_

- Por favor, siéntate aquí a mi lado... –Murmuró ella dándole espacio para que se sentase en la cama-

InuYasha la mira curiosamente y se sienta a su lado. Kagome le devolvió la mirada y sonrió, entonces se recostó contra su hombro...

- ¿Sabes algo? Me siento feliz estando contigo... –Dijo ella, a lo que InuYasha se tensó- Y aunque en este momento no sirva de mucho el tan solo verte, créeme que sería muy feliz si llegase a recordarte… Al menos a ti. No importa si termino por recordar algo que no debo…

InuYasha no comprendió muy bien a qué se refería con eso, y de hecho no le dio muchas vueltas, estaba demasiado concentrado en las primeras frases que dijo ella.

Pasó su brazo con toda naturalidad alrededor de los hombros de ella, como siempre acostumbraba a hacer durante las noches frías alrededor de la fogata mientras estaban de viaje y tenían que quedarse a la intemperie. Kagome se quedaba dormida en su hombro, y él con su mejilla apoyada en la cabeza de ella. Ya se había vuelto algo común de ver. El lazo que los unía a todos en aquel grupo sólo se había intensificado con el paso de los años -2 años, para ser exactos.-

InuYasha suspiró. Siempre se había sentido a gusto con Kagome, sin embargo ahora había algo diferente… Sentía que ella dependía totalmente de él. Y a su vez se sentía más responsable que antes.

Su corazón comienza a palpitar rápidamente, mira de reojo a Kagome, solo para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida recostada en él. El joven sonríe, estrecha a Kagome contra su cuerpo y respira profundamente su aroma a flores.

- Kagome...-Suspira- No te preocupes... Yo me encargaré de tu recuperación, y poco a poco irás recordando todo.

Permaneció unos cuantos minutos con Kagome apoyada en su hombro, luego se hizo a un lado y la recostó en el suave lecho para dejarla descansar con mas comodidad...

El reloj de su mesa de noche marcó las 2 de la mañana.

------

El canto de las aves llegó hasta los oídos de Kagome. Ella estrechó sus ojos perezosamente, y después los abrió lento, para encontrar a InuYasha sentado contra la pared frente a su cama.

- Despertaste –Sonrío el hanyou en cuanto la ve levantarse-

- ¿Esperabas a que lo hiciera? –Preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila. Su visión estaba mucho mejor que el día anterior y le agradó poder detallar con claridad el rostro de aquel muchacho-

Uh, momento… Y ahora que detallaba…

Abrió los ojos grandemente, pero sin miedo, reaccionando al ver con la luminosidad del día las orejas de InuYasha.

- Oye… ¿Y… eso? -Preguntó sorprendida señalando hacia su cabeza- ¿Son… reales?

Como un efecto instintivo, InuYasha movió ligeramente sus orejas, sin saber qué decir realmente. Entonces ella se sienta en el suelo, a su lado, sin dejar de ver aquellas extrañas extremidades que acababan de moverse frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Puedo… tocarlas? –Dijo ella con mirada curiosa-

- No pareces asustada –El hanyou las volvió a mover, pendiente de la reacción que tuviese Kagome, pero ella permaneció quieta y en calma-

- ¿Asustada? No lo creo. Sorprendida si, esto es algo… -Se encontró a punto de decir "…que nunca he visto", pero se retractó ante su falta de conocimientos para comparar algo semejante-

Él la escuchó cuidadosamente.

- Bueno… Supongo que debería sentirme como en un sueño o una fantasía, pero de alguna forma siento que estoy fuertemente ligada a todo esto que estoy viendo y sintiendo, y que por eso no debo temer. Mucho menos de ti, que has estado tan pendiente de mi desde que desperté –Él asintió, y una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Por cierto… -Kagome estira una mano tímidamente hacia él, pero se detiene a medio camino- ¿Me dejarás tocarlas?

- Eh… -Movió la cabeza a un lado, y un ligero rubor invadió sus mejillas. Le dijo que si-

La joven estira su mano nuevamente hasta tocar su oreja derecha. InuYasha se tensó al sentir el tacto suave en un área tan sensible como aquella, y Kagome las comenzó a sobar delicadamente. Quizás con miedo a que se rompiesen… (Uno nunca sabe -.-).

- Son… muy lindas –Dijo con una sonrisa pequeña- Dan ganas… de morderlas.

InuYasha carraspeó. No podía estar mas avergonzado, era la primera vez que Kagome se comportaba con él de una forma tan... ingenua ¿La palabra era ingenua? Bah, a la mierda… El caso es que estaba muy… rara con él. Sin embargo debía confesar que también estaba dispuesto a dejarla acercarse de esa manera… Claro… Tú sabes… Sólo para ver si recuperaba la memoria, claro está…

Kagome lo ponía más nervioso que antes… Pero es que nunca había podido evitar el atrayente encanto de aquella jovencita, que el paso del tiempo sólo se volvía más y más hermosa. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, pero sus caderas se habían vuelto más redondeadas y anchas, sus pechos más amplios y firmes, su cintura más pequeña y algo marcada por el esfuerzo que requería pasar tanto tiempo en el Sengoku -¿Que cómo sabía eso?... Bueno, el hanyou tiene muy buena vista para "ciertas" cosas. Sobretodo cuando se están cambiando de ropa y creen no ser vistas de reojo ¡Ahem!- Su cabello se había alargado y alisado un poco (aún conservando los rizos en las puntas) sin perder nunca ese inconfundible aroma a jazmín…

Oh, maldición. Suspiró "frustrado" el hanyou… Cuantas estupideces alcanzaba a pensar por segundo… Ahora seguramente sus mejillas debían estar más rojas que antes, su cabeza llena de pensamientos ridículos, su corazón a toda velocidad, y su ingle…

- Oye ¿Por qué no salimos para que puedas "mostrármelo" todo? –Dijo animadamente de pronto-

- … ¿Eh? Oo

InuYasha salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos, tragó saliva y casi se cae de espaldas al escucharla… "Mostrármelo todo"… Se quedó mudo por un momento sin saber qué decir… ¿Había oído bien¡Eso era el colmo¿Quién se creía esa jovencita al estarle pidiendo que saliera y le mostrara su…su…? Oh… Momento…

La observó con más atención. Ella estaba mirándolo muy sorprendida por la reacción, y su dedo estaba señalando hacia afuera de la ventana…

¡Ahhh…¡Afuera! Oh, ella se refería al jardín ¡Claro, si, por eso decía que estaba bien si le mostraba los alrededores y…!

Suspiró, ruborizado y sintiéndose ridículo: _"Eso fue lo más estúpido que he pensado en toda mi vida…" –_Se dijo a sí mismo, culpándose de imbécil y de muchas cosas más-

- ¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó ella, algo asustada y sin comprender las miles de caras que había alcanzado a hacer el hanyou en tan solo 3 segundos- O quizás será mejor no hacerlo, si no quieres salir.

- Oh, no te preocupes. No pasa nada, estoy bien. –Dijo en un tono algo arrogante, sólo para disimular el gran GRAN sonrojo de sus mejillas-

Ella sonrío.

Pudo tranquilizarse con la imagen que le brindaba InuYasha, el único guía en quien hasta ahora confiaba plenamente…

-----

Pasaron unos minutos mientras InuYasha le daba la privacidad de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Todavía bastante avergonzado de haber pensado semejante cosa cuando la pobre Kagome no tenía ni idea de…

Suspiró de nuevo, si hubiese estado unos segundos más sumido en aquellos pensamientos, habría tenido que salir de ahí cubriéndose su entrepierna para evitar que Kagome lo viese...

- … ¡Keh! –Vociferó una vez más, mientras que la madre de Kagome le hablaba y le hablaba y le hablaba mientras llenaba con víveres y ropa limpia la ya muy grande mochila amarilla (Oh esa mochila ya es prácticamente otro personaje -.-) que él traída colgada de sus hombros. Querían que él la llevara al Sengoku-

La familia ya se había despertado, y sentían un gran alivio al ver que la condición de su hija prosperaba, y creían ciegamente en que en algún momento recuperaría lo que había perdido en esa brutal caída. Kagome aun se encontraba en su cuarto, en ropa interior, estaba probándose varios vestidos, haciendo el esfuerzo por que alguno le recordara algo.

- … Hasta ahora no sé nada sobre mí… -Susurró dándole un vistazo a sus prendas colgadas en su armario- Para mí, prácticamente mi vida comenzó ayer…

Movió algunas prendas, y de pronto se sorprendió al toparse con algo al fondo del armario. Era un uniforme… Y al verlo inconcientemente sintió cómo su corazón se aligeraba. Algo la atraía a aquellas prendas blancas y verdes.

Las sacó, con la esperanza de darse una pista de lo que significó para ella… Sin éxito. Resopló, decepcionada, y lo dejó de vuelta en el mueble, llevándose consigo un vestido por encima de las rodillas color crema de tiras y con bordados de flores blancas alrededor del escote.

De repente escucha una risa proveniente del jardín. Pronto termina de vestirse y se asoma por la ventana de su cuarto. Era su hermano, y estaba jugando con Buyo...

- Souta… -Aquel nombre llegó a su mente de la nada. Agrandó los ojos y cubrió su boca con su mano, dándose cuenta de lo que eso podría significar-

Enseguida abre la puerta y baja las escaleras cuidadosamente, debido a que aun su cuerpo dolía. Buscando a InuYasha con su mirada. Pero fue él quien sintió su aroma y llegó a ella.

- ¡Kagome! -Corre y la ayuda a terminar de bajar- ¿Qué haces aquí? Debiste haberme llamado, aún puedes estar débil y lo que menos quiero es que te lastimes por no tener cuidado al bajar las malditas escaleras y…

Uh, un reclamo, qué raro en él… Algunos hábitos simplemente eran imposibles de cambiar…

- ¡Oye, dime que ese niño se llama Souta! –Le preguntó emocionada, ignorando el reciente regaño por parte suya- ¿Se llama Souta, verdad? –Sonríe señalando al pequeño niño en el jardín-

- Si, ese es su nombre –Dijo extrañado-

Un pequeño grito salió de entre los labios de la joven, y de un impulso, se lanzó hacia InuYasha y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él: Paralizado.

- ¡Lo recordé¡Recordé su nombre¡Lo acabo de hacer! –Exclamó casi hiperactiva, bastante entusiasmada-

- Kagome… ¿Eso es verdad? _"Si lo recordó, entonces significa que todavía hay posibilidad de_…" -Se separa de ella y se arma de valor para tomarla de la mano- Tengo muchas cosas que contarte sobre ti, y también sobre nuestros amigos.

- ¿Eh¿Me lo contarás? -Sonríe abiertamente, mientras el hanyou la hala entusiasmado hacia el templo-

"_Hay muchas cosas que quisiera mostrarte también…"_

_**Continuará…**_

Muy bien. Eso fue todo por hoy, espero sus respuestas, y de nuevo gracias por leer º 0º


	3. Sensaciones

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Gracias, muchas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews… Son mi pan de cada día, sin ellos muy probablemente moriría º 0º A cada rato me asomo a leerlos u,u.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS **(No lo haré muy seguido xD):

**Judi-chan**: Gracias por tu apoyo x) Realmente me alegra mucho que estés dispuesta a leer de nuevo la historia. Y no te preocupes, esto será rápido º 0º ya que me gustaría llegar a estar a la par de "Recuerdos Olvidados" en Cemzoo, necesariamente porque el capítulo lemon voy a publicarlo aquí y se los haré saber cuando lo haga º -º. De todas maneras gracias x).

**Jimena:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que te siga gustando XD.

**Jimena.chan: **Clases de sexualidad es lo que se nombrará mucho más adelante xD, pero gracias por el comentario anticipado.

**Noelia: **Gracias por las palabras XD, trataré de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda.

**Erini: **Claro, los incentivos ayudan mucho. Y bueno, hasta ahora no ha aparecido Kikyou en el fic, y sinceramente no creo que alcance a aparecer (Aún no está terminado) por gusto suyo º-º Gracias por dejar tu review.

**Gris-Chan**: Ya te había respondido, supongo. El fic tiene muchas modificaciones, por el simple de hecho de que tenía que publicarlo aquí, y porque la historia en sí también fue evolucionando conforme pasaba el tiempo (Mis amigos de Cemzoo sabrán a lo que me refiero u,u). Así que espero que te guste hasta ahora, y que continúes enviando reviews º-º

**serena tsukino chiba: **Gracias por leerlo º-º Las cosas no se arreglarán tan fáciles, pero te aseguro momentos de mucha "tensión" y escenas románticas, en cuanto a las escenas lemon… Me encargaré de eso x)…

**Tsuki Lunita: **¡Jajajaja! XD Fue un acto de mucha estupidez que sin embargo valdrá la pena. Gracias por responder, y espero no desilusionarte.

**o-Yami-o: **Muchas gracias de todo corazón por hacerme enterar de ese detalle, porque sinceramente no tenía ni la más remota idea de que algo así se exigía aquí XD Y me dio tiempo de modificar lo que ya tenía planeado. Me alegra que te haya parecido bueno, y gracias otra vez.

Ya está. Son poquitos ;---; Espero que se incrementen. Pero continuemos con lo bueno…

"**_Capítulo 3: Sensaciones"_**

InuYasha lleva a Kagome hacia el templo, con el corazón en la garganta y ansioso de que supiese todo lo que habían vivido en el Sengoku. La jovencita no dejó de ver el árbol sagrado al pasar frente a él, sintiendo como si algo en él le llegase desde una distancia que superaba el tiempo y el espacio.

Al llegar, InuYasha se volvió para mirarla y la haló hacia el interior.

- ¿En donde estamos? –Preguntó Kagome, mirando a su alrededor, detallando el lugar-

- Kagome… -Le dijo él- Voy a contarte…

Pronto, InuYasha se encontró narrándole toda la historia de sus travesías. Él, que difícilmente decía cómo se encontraba, le estaba contando todo lo relacionado con sus viajes y con la perla de Shikón. Comenzando por cómo ella lo había encontrado a él, luego resumiendo cuidadosamente la historia del origen de la perla, la creación de Naraku, y luego cómo ellos dos habían conocido a los demás. Kagome permanecía con la boca ligeramente abierta, intrigada y fascinada por las increíbles historias que supuestamente ella también había vivido a su lado.

InuYasha no perdió tiempo contándole detalles innecesarios, solamente lo importante. También omitió algunas escenas de Kikyou y él, que pudieron haber sido algo dolorosas para Kagome, como aquella ocasión en la que él le confesó que se quedaría junto con la antigua sacerdotisa... O las múltiples veces en las que él había hecho llorar a la jovencita porque lo había visto correr como vil idiota (Me gusta Kikyou, pero InuYasha sí se porta como un vil idiota cada vez que la siente) al simple rastro del aroma de ella. Simplemente no quería herirla, a pesar de que no lo recordara.

- ¿Y hasta ahora no hemos podido acabar con ese sujeto de nombre Naraku, cierto? – Preguntó Kagome, muy interesada en todo aquello que acababa de escuchar-

- Ese miserable tiene sus trucos para esconderse...

- Entiendo…-De pronto se rió- Todo esto que me has contado parece increíble, es decir… Monstruos, perlas mágicas, exterminadores de youkais, hanyous, todo eso es fabuloso… Y yo sin poder recordar ni un solo detalle…

- Pronto lo recordarás. Tan solo ten paciencia y concéntrate en las cosas que hasta ahora se te hacen familiares

Ella movió la cabeza, indicando que si. Entonces hubo silencio por un momento...

- Y... dime algo ¿Yo era buena arquera antes? -Pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro-

InuYasha volvió a mirarla, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

- Eras pésima.

- … ¿Qué? -

- Eras una pésima arquera, al principio. Pero nada comparado con tus habilidades ahora.

Ella sonrío de nuevo.

Era verdad. Él nunca habría imaginado que Kagome tendría los poderes con los que contaba actualmente. Había aprendido infinidad de ataques, gracias a las enseñanzas que le había dado la sabia Kaede mientras permanecían en la aldea. De hecho, la última vez que salieron de esta, fue Kagome quien se encargó de destruir a aquel monstruo de muchos muchos metros que llevaba un fragmento de la perla incrustado en su abdomen.

- Quiero… conocer a los demás –Dijo asomándose por el pozo- Quiero ver cómo vivíamos antes de que ocurriera el accidente.

InuYasha lo consideró mucho. Ella quería ir al Sengoku, debía ir al Sengoku de todas maneras… ¿Pero en ese estado? Correría un gran peligro, no conocía el lugar, y mucho menos a los monstruos que ahí habitaban.

- Kagome, eso no sería muy prudente –Frunció el ceño con desagrado. Esa frase le supo a Miroku cuando quería hacerse el sabelotodo con él-

_-"Arrojar las cosas de la señorita Kagome al río no solucionará nada, InuYasha, no sería prudente…"._

_- "Te dije que arrojar la mochila de la señorita Kagome al abismo no sería nada prudente, InuYasha…"._

_- "¡Lanzar a la señorita Kagome al abismo no es una idea prudente, InuYasha...!"_

_- "Tomar el sostén de la señorita Kagome no sería prudente, InuYasha… ¡Mejor déjamelo eso a mi! _¡OoO!"

"_Maldita sea… ¿Y eso de dónde salió?"_ Frunció los labios, una gota de sudor resbaló por su cabeza (Más o menos así: o,óU), y suspiró. _"Condenado monje…"_ Pensó para sí mismo. Kagome se acercó un paso a él, sacándolo a la realidad.

- Pero ¿No dices que realmente soy buena arquera? Yo podría defenderme y…

InuYasha se adelanta y la toma por los hombros.

- No tienes ni idea de qué cosas hay allá. ¿Y si algo te pasara? No sabes cómo enfrentarlo sola.

- Pero... –Comenzó a decir, y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa- Tú estarás conmigo... Tú me protegerás ¿cierto?

InuYasha guardó silencio, mirándola sorprendido. Mierda, qué niña tan terca…

- Nada malo va a pasar, porque tú siempre vas a estar junto a mí… –Le dijo ella, y él suelta sus hombros- ¿Dices… que esta es la entrada al Sengoku?

- Si, esa es la entr...-De pronto abre lo ojos- Oh, no…

Kagome lo mira pícaramente, y entonces se sienta en la orilla del pozo y hace un ademán de despedida con su mano. InuYasha ahogó una maldición mientras la veía dejarse caer.

- ¿Es que eres tonta o qué? –Le alcanzó a gritar mientras se lanzaba con ella y sujetaba su mano, dejándose caer también-

Todo a su alrededor se iluminó con un brillo azulado y blanco, que en menos de un segundo se disipó. Ambos tocaron tierra, aún tomados de la mano. Kagome miró muy entretenida a su alrededor.

- Yo… lo veo todo igual –Le dijo confundida, InuYasha dio un resoplido y señaló hacia arriba- Oh… ¡Oh! –Exclamó al ver un cielo despejado sobre ellos- ¿Y como se supone que vamos a…?

InuYasha no la dejó terminar, ya que la agarró de la cintura, y se impulsó hacia arriba con ella. Alcanzando la boca del pozo vacío, y saliendo posteriormente a la luz del día.

Cayó sobre sus talones, y dejó libre a Kagome, quien, sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar, miró el pozo, y después a InuYasha, y luego miró sus pies, y por último el pozo de nuevo.

- Eres… raro –Fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a caminar-

- Ten cuidado, Kagome. Permanece a mi lado –Le advirtió, olfateando el aire alrededor de ellos, en busca de alguna amenaza-

- Si –Sonrío abrazando fuertemente a InuYasha del brazo-

- ¡Feh! –Dijo para disimular el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas-

El viaje camino a la aldea fue bastante entretenido, sobretodo para Kagome, quien no paraba de preguntar cosas como si las batallas con los demonios eran muy difíciles, o qué tan fuertes eran cada uno de sus amigos, etc, etc…

E, increíblemente, InuYasha estaba dispuesto a contestarle a todo lo que ella preguntara.

- Aquí es. –Dijo él mostrándole una pequeña cabaña de madera en las nacientes de la aldea. Junto a su puerta se hallaban varios arcos y flechas, seguramente de Kaede-

Kagome respiró hondo, con timidez y nerviosismo.

Al entrar a la cabaña, todos los ahí presentes voltearon a verlos, y en sus rostros se reflejó un gran alivio.

- ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ustedes dos! –Decía Sango a manera de regaño- ¿Tienen idea de lo frustrante que es no saber nada de ustedes?... ¡Es que, demonios, si al menos pudiéramos atravesar el bendito pozo y…!

- Kagome… –Interrumpió InuYasha- Ella es Sango.

Todos pusieron un gesto de "¿De qué mierda estás hablando?" y murmuraron un: "¿Eeeeh?".

- Hola, Sango –Saludo tímidamente Kagome, sin dejar de ver el gigantesco boomerang detrás de la hermosa Tajiya-

- Muuuy bien… –Miroku se puso de pie- ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

- Por favor, Miroku, te explicaré luego… -Se apresuró a decirle el hanyou entre dientes, y Miroku quedó más confundido que antes… ¿Era una especie de broma?- Él es Miroku, y no te recomiendo darle la espalda… NUNCA.

Por último le presentó al pequeño kitsune, quien se quedó con las ganas de saltarle encima, como siempre lo hacía (No porque la condición de Kagome se lo impidiese… Es que simplemente InuYasha odiaba cuando el pequeño zorro hacía eso…), y luego a la anciana Kaede. Por supuesto ninguno comprendía de que se trataba aquel comportamiento tan inusual, pero por petición de InuYasha siguieron el juego sin hacer reclamos.

Después de unos momentos, InuYasha tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse junto a los demás, mientras que Kagome jugaba afuera con Kirara, para contarles lo sucedido.

- ¡Por Kami, eso es horrible! –Exclamó Sango cubriéndose la boca- ¿Va a estar bien?... ¿No hay manera de…?

- Bueno... –Dijo InuYasha, muy seguro de sí mismo- Hubo algo que le entendí al abuelo de Kagome...

_**FlashBack (según recuerda InuYasha)**_

- Suponiendo que la amnesia sea temporal… -Comenzó a decir el anciano- No hay mucho que se pueda hacer. No existe blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, el cerebro es tan complejo que blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, significa mucho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Preguntó la madre-

- Hija, tranquilízate. El medico anexó que si blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah... y nos corresponde a nosotros reconstruirlos con cosas que ella vaya asimilando…

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

- … o,o…

- ¿Y bien? –Preguntó Miroku mirándolo con impaciencia- ¿Qué cosa entendiste?

- Estee... ¡Bah, eso no es lo importante ahora! El punto es que ella aún puede recordar pequeñas cosas que le resulten familiares. Por ejemplo, ella vio esta mañana a su hermano, y recordó automáticamente su nombre.

- Bueno, eso es algo por qué alegrarse –Dijo Sango- Pero dime cómo piensas ayudarle.

- Es obvio, según parece Kagome siente mas confianza por InuYasha que por cualquier otra persona –Dijo Kaede tranquilamente mientras movía lentamente el gran cuenco con comida, puesto al fuego-

La voz de la joven distrajo la atención de todos.

- ¡Hey! –Llama a InuYasha desde la puerta, agitando el brazo- ¿Quieres enseñarme el resto del lugar?

- Oh, vaya suerte la tuya, InuYasha –Le dijo Miroku, avecinando una de sus ya muy comunes caras- Espero que no pase nada raro entre ustedes dos. El bosque es un lugar perfecto para…

- ¡Cállate, Miroku! –Todos dijeron al unísono-

- Si, mejor cállese ¡Y QUITE SU MANO DE MI TRASERO! –Gritó Sango-

**_----Boomerang estampado en su cara-----_**

- Ouhh… -Gimió con dolor el monje al tiempo en que mostraba la mitad de la cara roja- Me preguntó por qué esas acciones violentas, Sango… _"Uh, valió la pena_ u,ú_" _

- Oh si, también me lo pregunto yo ¬¬ -Susurró fastidiado InuYasha-

De pronto se acerca Kagome y lo hala levemente de la manga.

- Vamos, por favor –Susurró sonriendo- Llévame…

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos mirando ese comportamiento… Por Kami… ¿Qué todos estaban locos ese día? Lo único que faltaba para completar aquellos sucesos extraños, era que Miroku efectivamente comenzara a actuar como el monje que supuestamente era.

- Bah, está bien. Vamos.

La muchacha haló a InuYasha fuera de la cabaña y se aferró a su brazo. A pesar de su sonrojo, él no podía evitar sentirse sumamente feliz a su lado. Antes de que ocurriera el accidente, podría decirse que su relación con Kagome era bastante cercana, pero de alguna manera su confianza estaba creciendo… Y debía admitir que el hecho de que Kagome estuviese indefensa por el momento era como un abono para su creciente ego.

- ¿Cada cuanto destruíamos monstruos? –Preguntó muy emocionada-

- Por lo general cada vez que presenciabas fragmentos de la perla…

- Según lo que me contaste, ese tal Naraku es el que posee la perla casi completa _¿Neh?_

- Aún quedan fragmentos sueltos, por eso si los seguimos es posible que terminemos en el mismo lugar que Naraku.

- Fascinante –Dijo ella, volviendo a mirar al frente-

- _"¿Qué demonios es esto?" _–Se preguntó a sí mismo- _"No debería estarle hablando sobre ese miserable…" _

- Oye… -Le dijo ella- Llévame a algún sitio bonito.

- ¿Eh? –El hanyou arqueó una ceja y la miró extrañado- ¿Sitio bonito?

- Si… Tú sabes… Debes conocer alguno en este lugar…

InuYasha lo piensa un poco, entonces se pone de espaldas a ella y se arrodilla.

- Vamos, sube –Le dijo, casi en forma de orden-

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó ella, confundida-

- Que subas a mi espalda, niña. Feh…

Sin entender del todo a lo que quería llegar InuYasha, la joven se subió nerviosamente a su espalda, sin evitar avergonzarse cuando él se levantó y sujetó firmemente sus muslos con sus manos.

- ¿Es normal que me estés tocando las piernas? –Preguntó ella con las mejillas muy rojas- ¿Hacíamos esto antes¿No es un poco…?

InuYasha dejó escapar un gruñido de inconformidad, también afectado por esa pregunta, y bastante sonrojado.

- Ya cállate –Le dijo un poco nervioso- Hacemos esto porque tú no corres lo suficientemente rápido ¿Está bien? Porque eres MUY LENTA.

Nuevamente su orgullo había salido a la superficie para esconder lo que ocultaba el corazón.

- ¿Me estás diciendo "estorbo"? –Le preguntó con los puños hechos bolitas (Si, bueno… Lo apreciarán mejor en la serie, cuando el personaje se pone bravo y comienza a agitar los bracitos y los puños se ven como bolitas o0o)-

- ¡Feh! Cuando comience a correr sabrás por qué lo digo…

Entonces se impulsó repentinamente con sus piernas hacia delante, y luego otra vez, y otra vez, hasta empezar a acelerar; debido al impulso Kagome se silenció y se aferró a sus hombros muy asustada, mirando sin parpadear hacia el frente. Inuyasha se sonrío al sentir los dedos apretando sus hombros, dándose cuenta de que había ganado la discusión con su demostración de alta velocidad. El viaje no duró mucho, y aunque al principio Kagome pareció alterarse un poco, simplemente después se tranquilizó y dejó llevarse por el ritmo de su compañero. De hecho disfrutando de la brisa que chocaba impetuosa sobre sus rostros… Alborotando aquel enloquecedor aroma a jazmines…

Pronto llegaron a lo que parecía ser un campo de girasoles (¿Qué si hay campos de girasoles en el Japón de esa época? Personalmente no lo sé, quizás sí los había. Solo satisfago la petición de alguien que deseó que así fuera hace mucho mucho tiempo). InuYasha se detuvo, olfateando una vez más, y dejó bajar a Kagome...

- Es… -Kagome dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro- … Es hermoso… -Suspiró en cuanto observó el increíble paisaje que los rodeaba-

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos para admirar la vista que tenía sobre los campos. El lugar era simplemente hermoso. El campo se hallaba en la cima de una colina, en la que se podía ver toda la región. El aire era fresco y puro, y a lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido de un río...

- Jeh, sabía que te gustaría este lugar... -Sonrío InuYasha-

- ¡Me encanta¡Es tan bonito! –Gritó emocionada ella- Es tan… perfecto…

Caminó un poco más, hasta llegar a la sombra de un gran árbol, donde sencillamente se sentó y suspiró de nuevo.

- Oye... Te ves algo cansado... –Le dijo a InuYasha, notando que se acercaba a ella-

- ¿Cansado?...¿Yo? –Se río- Por favor, no me subestimes.

- Que mal genio –Reprochó ella, mirándolo de reojo, entonces señaló sus propias piernas- ¿No quieres recostarte?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? –Balbuceó él, con un gran sonrojo, mirando hacia otro lado-

- Juh, entiendo… ¿Sientes vergüenza? –Preguntó cariñosamente la joven-

InuYasha intentó desviar su mirada, sin embargo no podía dejar de observa a la bella joven que le sonreía como si nada ¿Qué tenía planeado? _"Bruja…"_ Gruñó. Frunció el ceño, mirándola intranquilo, como si fuese algo fuera de lo común.

Kagome dejó escapar una risa: Pero si estás sonrojándote –Le dijo señalando sus mejillas- Si no quieres hacerlo porque sientes pena, no te preocupes.

"_¿Estará así por lo que le pregunté? Siente pena al estar conmigo... ¿Pareceré muy atrevida para él?"_

- ¿Pena? Eso no es verdad –Se sonroja con más fuerza y da un paso al frente- Que no responda nada no quiere decir que no desee hacerlo…

De repente InuYasha reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Kagome se ruborizó, y un enorme silencio inundó el lugar. El hanyou se dio la vuelta mirando hacia el cielo, y exclamando un¡Feh!

_Mierda, mierda, mierda…_ Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa…

Kagome suspira, y responde:

- No tiene nada de malo decir lo que piensas. Pero… al menos ven y siéntate a mi lado.

InuYasha no responde con palabras, solamente se queda mirándola por un momento, luego se decide, se acerca a ella y se deja caer al lado suyo...

- ¿Ya estás molesta? –Le dijo él, casi a modo de reclamo-

- Por supuesto que no ¿Por qué debería molestarme? Después de todo yo no debí haber… -De repente se paraliza al sentir como un peso recaía lentamente sobre sus piernas. Baja su mirada, y encuentra el hanyou recostándose sobre su regazo- Pero… creí que habías dicho…

- Maldita sea, yo sé lo que dije… -Susurra apagadamente. Su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho, llevando la sangre caliente a todo su cuerpo… Era una sensación que quería seguir sintiendo-

Kagome suspira, sonríe, desliza una mano sobre la cabeza de InuYasha y comienza a acariciar su cabello. El hanyou entrecerró los ojos, agradado por aquel tacto suave. La joven alza su mirada al cielo y suspira profundamente de nuevo.

- Quisiera preguntarte algo... -Hace una pausa esperando alguna aceptación de InuYasha. Pero prosiguió- ¿Jamás has sentido esa sensación de saber quien es tu alma gemela?

-Juh ¿Alma gemela? –Dijo en tono mordaz- No creo que existan esa clase de cosas… -Mintió, nuevamente-

- Bueno, no lo llames de esa forma. –Respondió sin perder ni la calma ni la dulzura- Es.. esa persona con la que te sientes bien compartiendo momentos, y de la que nunca deseas que se aparte de tu lado ¿Lo has sentido?... ¿Has sentido alguna vez eso?

InuYasha suspiró, viniendo a su mente recuerdos de tiempos pasados… Donde nada parecía ser tan complicado como ahora… Donde él y la sacerdotisa Kikyou habían planeado un futuro juntos. ¿Era esa sensación a la que se refería Kagome? Entonces sí la había sentido, aunque hubiese sido hace ya mucho tiempo, su corazón y su mente sí habían acariciado juntos el anhelo de un mañana su lado, compartiendo una vida como humanos ordinarios. Lo supo cuando estuvo dispuesto a abandonar su sangre de hanyou, hacer ese sacrificio, por su querida Kikyou…

¿Pero… qué tal ahora? ...¿Lo había sentido ahora? Esos recuerdos se esfumaron de su mente como golondrinas en verano, y en vez de ellos aparecieron nuevos pensamientos de esperanza. Quizás… con otra persona que no fuese Kikyou… ¿Alma gemela?

- No sé qué responderte –Le dijo seriamente. Entonces pestañea y sonríe sereno- Quizás…

Kagome vuelve su vista a InuYasha adormecido sobre su regazo, lo vio cerrar los ojos, y respirar profundo. Sonríe de nuevo...

- Espera, no te duermas. -Susurra suavemente- Escucha conmigo el sonido del agua…

- ¿Eh? -Abre un ojo y la mira con cuidado- ¿Por qué quieres...?

- Porque yo sí deseo compartir este momento contigo. Este, y muchos más… Me siento segura a tu lado, y no quisiera que te apartaras nunca de mi.

InuYasha tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Kagome trataba de decir. Una indirecta leve, pero segura. Él se quedó viéndola a los ojos, esperando alguna reacción picara en su mirada como ya era costumbre, pero solo encontró una expresión cautivadora en su rostro.

EL viento pasó inquieto entre ellos, jugando con el cabello de la joven, ondeándolo con sus movimientos, sacando destellos azulados de sus finas hebras. Sus ojos parecían mirar a una profundidad infinita, la luz del sol le daba un efecto realmente embriagante. Kagome sonrío, y con voz segura dijo...

- Ahora, respóndeme con claridad… ¿Jamás has sentida esa sensasión de saber quién es tu alma gemela? Porque… yo sí.

InuYasha se incorporó lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Kagome. Su expresión era confiada y segura, sabía lo que decía...

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

- Déjame contarte algo… -Suspira mirando nuevamente hacia el cielo- A pesar de haber perdido la memoria, cuando te vi supe de inmediato que podía confiar en ti… Quiero decir, no sé si éramos así de cercanos antes, pero de alguna forma sentí como si… así fuese…

InuYasha la miró atónito, y ella lo notó. Negó con su cabeza.

- Bah… Olvídalo… Realmente no sé por qué te digo estas cosas –Dice poniéndose de pie-

"_¿Qué le pasa? Obviamente no tiene ni idea de lo que le estoy hablando… O quizás ya hablé de más…"_

InuYasha se levantó con ella, muy extrañado la toma del brazo, y al darle vuelta puede notar claramente que sus ojos están brillantes de lágrimas. ¿Y ahora qué mierda pasaba?

Kagome permanece en silencio, cierra los ojos y suspira nostálgicamente, su expresión había cambiado a una mas triste...

- Verás... _"Él no lo nota… ¿O es que quizás no siento lo mismo que yo¿Lo malinterpreté todo? Su sonrisa… Su tono de voz… ¿Todo?... ¡Pero claro, que tonta soy!" _–De pronto una lágrima escapa rápidamente de sus ojos, seguida de otras. Kagome se apresura a limpiarlas, bajo la mirada algo abrumada de InuYasha- Oh, perdóname. Fui una completa ilusa…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Lo único que quería comprobar, era si teníamos una relación… así de estrecha… ¿Me entiendes? Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no, que yo sólo…

InuYasha se había quedado paralizado, no sabía lo que debía decir en ese momento, un enorme sentimiento de impotencia inundó su ser...

- ¿Qué no lo ves? –Le dijo melancólica- Este sentimiento no es nuevo, yo lo sé, es como si estuviese aquí dentro desde hace tiempo. Lo siento en lo más profundo de mi ser… Es real, y yo…

Sin previo aviso, puso su mano en la mejilla de InuYasha y movió su cabeza hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de ella. Él la miró entre extasiado y sobresaltado, pendiente de lo que haría ella. En ese momento la joven se empinó sobre sus pies...

- Yo te quiero... -Susurró antes de besar su mejilla tiernamente. Luego se separó de él y lo abrazó con fuerza- Perdóname…

InuYasha tragó saliva, y no supo qué decirle…

-----------

El atardecer llegó, con su sol brillando en lo más alto del Sengoku, y las hojas arriba de los árboles comenzaban a teñirse de un naranja intenso debido al contraste de tonos. Un suave trinar de las aves indicaba que la noche se estaba aproximando.

Todos estaban de vuelta en la cabaña. Incluyendo a InuYasha y Kagome, quienes después de lo sucedido y sin mas palabras regresaron en un viaje silencioso hacia la posada. No era más de la media tarde entonces, y de todas formas necesitaban comer algo para llenar sus estómagos.

Sango había salido de la cabaña a recibirlos, preguntándoles dónde se habían metido, y recordándoles que la comida ya se había servido. Antes de entrar, InuYasha le había dado un último vistazo a Kagome, sin embargo ella rompió tristemente su contacto visual y desvió su rostro sonrojándose. Luego le dijo que la perdonara, nuevamente, mientras se adelantaba a la cabaña…

InuYasha susurró su nombre, sin embargo ella no se volvió. Así que el hombre se quedó por unos segundos de pie en la entrada de la cabaña mirándola, recordándose el encanto mágico que ella traía consigo, detallándolo todo una vez más. Su cabello, su aroma a flor de jazmín, su voz, los últimos rayos del sol iluminando su esbelta figura… Y sus labios… La imagen de sus labios no se borraría de su mente. Contuvo el anhelo de poseerlos con los suyos.

-------

El atardecer pasó tan rápido como había llegado, sin novedades, cargado de silencios, dejándole lugar a la noche fría… La noche triste… y la oscuridad inundó el lugar. La única luz visible era la que provenía de las cabañas. Todos dormían placidamente a esa hora, sin embargo, algo rompió el silencio…

InuYasha se despertó de repente, se sentía intranquilo, su corazón estaba latiendo muy deprisa. Algo no estaba bien… Asustado se puso de pie y miró por la ventana. Olfateó el aire fuertemente, y en distintas direcciones.

- ¿InuYasha? –Murmuró todavía adormecido el kitsune al oírlo olfatear- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es el aire… -Susurra olfateando nuevamente- El aire huele a cadáver…

_**Continuará…**_

Muy bien, otro capítulo listo, más reviews a cambio XD. Bueh, solo si quieren u,u Espero que si, leerlos me incitan a seguir poniéndole ganas a todo esto º -º, entre más reciba, más rápido pongo el siguiente, ténganlo en cuenta.

Tuve que cambiar tantas cosas u,u Aparentemente se omiten signos de interrogación cuando van juntos...

Por último, y para quienes llegaron hasta esta línea¡¡Gracias! 0, y esperen el próximo.


	4. La Noche Maldita

**IMPORTANTE LEER TODO:**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Gracias por sus reviews. Aquí estoy, sigo viva, sobreviviendo muchas gracias UoU, y sinceramente **MUY emocionada**, no solo por este nuevo reto en el que estoy metida, sino también porque veo que están reaccionando positivamente a mi fic. De todo corazón: **¡Gracias por leer!**.

Hoy tengo **UNA ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo puede ser un tanto **explícito** en cuanto a temas de **violencia** o,o y todo el fic en sí, pero eso lo sabrán más adelante. Así que por adelantado les diré que si son muy susceptibles a estos temas, por favor **no lean aquellas partes**. Y si la curiosidad no los deja ignorarlos, que sea bajo su propia responsabilidad, yo ya cumplí con informarles.

**Una última cosa**: Es aquí cuando comienzan a darse cuenta de que lo que le sucedió a Kagome pasa a segundo plano, cuando se traten temas más importantes, "reales" y tristes, según yo u,o. Ese fue el pedal para que sucediera lo demás. No por nada esta historia se llama: **"Aquellos Afortunados" **y lo averiguarán dentro de poco.

_**Capítulo 4: La Noche Maldita y la Aparición del Nigromante.**_

El joven zorro pestañeó sorprendido.

- ¿Cadáver? –Preguntó con miedo- ¿Dices que el aire huele a cadáver? –De pronto se encontró olfateándolo también con su fina nariz-

- También se siente una enorme presencia maligna… -Dijo el monje detrás de InuYasha, apretando el sello de su mano derecha, como preparándose para lo que los esperaba afuera-

- Miroku ¿También la sentiste?

- Por supuesto, es difícil de ignorar. Fue lo que nos despertó a Sango y a mí... Este ambiente produce una sensación aterradora.

- Es verdad… -Dijo ella, saliendo de entre las sombras, se había puesto su armadura de Tajiya, y estaba terminando de atársela- Es una energía maligna impresionante.

- ¿Creen que pueda ser Naraku? –Preguntó Shippo-

- No, ya habría sentido el repugnante olor de ese mal nacido. –Respondió InuYasha, volviendo a mirar por la ventana. Todo parecía estar normal sin embargo- No hay manera de que sea él.

- ¿Y si es uno de sus enviados? –La Tajiya se amarró la máscara a su rostro, mirando al hanyou-

- Pues qué hacer… Lo mismo de siempre: Les patearemos el trasero a todos y seguiremos el rastro. –Dijo de nuevo InuYasha, en un intento por animar la situación, a lo que todos sonrieron-

- Sango, espero que no pongas en peligro tu vida como la última vez –Le advirtió el monje, recordando cuando la exterminadora intentó protegerlo con su cuerpo del ataque del último demonio al que se enfrentaron. El que tenía un fragmento en el abdomen-

Le hubiera costado la vida, de no haber sido por las flechas de Kagome que lo habían atravesado desde atrás.

- Excelencia… –Respondió ella serenamente- Sabe bien que no puede pedirme algo así...

El monje sonrío, mirándola tiernamente, y ella también le devolvió la sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos. InuYasha los miró a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando en lo ridículos que se veían, y soltó un "¡Feh!" (Obviamente no ha visto su propia cara cuando se encuentra cerca de Kiky- ¡Ahem! u,ú).

- ¿Qué sucede? –Todos se vuelven hacia aquella voz. Kagome estaba de pie detrás de ellos, mirándolos muy confundida y asustada-

InuYasha corre hacia ella y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros la obliga a sentarse de nuevo sobre su futón.

- Kagome –Le dice muy seriamente, mirándola a los ojos- Quiero que permanezcas aquí adentro ¿Está bien? Esa energía es demasiado poderosa.

- ¿Por qué? …¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- No preguntes tonterías. Simplemente has lo que te digo…

Repentinamente, se escuchó un grito, y después muchos más. Gritos de auxilio… Gritos de terror… Gritos de hombres, niños, y mujeres… Sonidos de galopes acompañados de relinchos infernales. Golpes secos contra el suelo de tierra húmeda, y el filo de acero de una espada atravesando cuerpos.

Y luego, un olor a sangre…

- ¡Kirara! –Llamó a la pequeña gatita- ¡Quédate aquí y protege a Kagome y a Shippo!

Miroku tomó su báculo, Sango su boomerang, y ambos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de la cabaña, llamando a InuYasha en el trayecto.

Kagome entró en pánico: "¿Qué produce esos sonidos? …¿Y… Y a donde irás?" –Le preguntó a InuYasha, alarmada, y él ejerció más presión sobre sus hombros-

- No quiero que nos sigas… Ni se te ocurra seguirnos, Kagome ¿Me oíste? –Ella lo miró inmóvil, con miedo, y él la movió bruscamente haciéndola reaccionar- ¿KAGOME, ME OÍSTE?

- Si… Te oí… -Su voz se escuchó entrecortada, y su mirada se clavó suplicante en la suya-

- Esto es peligroso… -Le susurró intranquilo- Por favor, no importa lo que oigas o sientas, no quiero que salgas. Eres demasiado importante para mí como para permitir…

Se silenció. Una lágrima había resbalado por la mejilla de Kagome… Él acercó su mano y la limpió delicadamente. Al sentirlo en su mejilla, ella la tomó con la suya, y la estrechó contra su rostro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejando escapar un sollozo.

InuYasha mordió su labio inferior al sentir su propia mano humedecerse por las lágrimas que ella estaba derramando, afectado por el gesto que inevitablemente produjo la aceleración de su corazón.

- Kagome, mírame… –Le susurró, acariciando su mejilla con la mano que ella tenía atrapada- _"Maldita sea, mírame… Muéstrame tus ojos bonitos… No los ocultes debajo de esas lágrimas."_

Los abrió, aunque no quisiese. Al hacerlo, él movió sutilmente sus orejas para ella y le sonrío. Ella dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, pero no le devolvió la sonrisa, sólo entrecerró angustiosamente sus ojos, y nuevas lágrimas salieron de ellos.

- Escúchame con atención –Le dijo señalando su mochila amarilla- Dentro están los fragmentos de Shikón. Si algo llegara a pasarme, o si el agresor llega a descubrir tu ubicación, quiero que los tomes, que corras lo más rápido que puedas hacia el pozo, y que te vayas a tu época. Y de ahí no deberás moverte hasta que yo vaya por ti.

- ¿Nada malo va a sucederte, verdad? –Le preguntó, sintiendo como si su corazón lo estuviese apretando un puño de hierro- ¡No puedes dejar que nada malo te suceda!... ¿Entiendes? …¡No puedes hacerme eso!

La miró en silencio. Entonces sonrió nostálgico, y con su mano libre peinó el cabello de ella fuera de su rostro. Kagome se quedó inmóvil.

Él se acercó y besó su frente...

- Por favor, cuídate –Fue lo último que le dijo antes de deslizar su mano fuera de la de ella, y alejarse-

Kagome sintió el vacío en su mano y la apretó fuertemente en el aire observando cuando InuYasha se puso de pie, se dio vuelta y salió rápidamente de la cabaña.

El pequeño kitsune saltó sobre su regazo y se aferró a su cintura. La joven lo sintió, pero no dejó de mirar la puerta.

- Tenemos que estar quietos, Kagome –Le dijo suavemente el pequeño- _Tenemos que hacerle caso al idiota…_

------

InuYasha salió del lugar, sólo para encontrarse con la aldea hecha ruinas. Los aldeanos estaban huyendo. Por todo el lugar retumbaba el eco de herraduras y relinchos, pero no habían rastros de los agresores.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el centro de la aldea, y entonces localizó a la anciana Kaede, Sango y a Miroku. La devastación estaba llegando a ese lugar, venía desde el otro extremo, y la gente parecía ser movida por un terror ciego, corriendo por todas partes. Luchando por sus familias… Rescatando lo poco que les quedaba… Madres desesperadas llorando la pérdida de sus señores o sus hijos… Inclusive muchas personas insistían en volver a sus hogares a rescatar algo que se hallase dentro…

Sus amigos estaban llevando a los sobrevivientes fuera de la aldea lo más rápido que podían. InuYasha los veía entrando y saliendo de las distintas cabañas, cargando con niños y mujeres. El monje le ayudaba a la anciana sacerdotisa a sacar a 4 niños de una casa en llamas, y llevarlos a salvo hacia el bosque. Ella le gritaba que la aldea vecina no estaba muy lejos, y que debía ir y advertirles de la amenaza, así mismo como debía poner a los habitantes a salvo en ella.

Sango fue la última en salir aquella cabaña en llamas, tosiendo un poco a pesar de llevar la máscara que la protegía de inhalar aquel humo tóxico.

- ¡InuYasha! –Le grita ella a lo lejos en cuanto lo ve- ¡Ánimas¡Están acabando con los aldeanos!

- ¿Cómo que "ánimas"? –Preguntó él viéndola acercarse caminando con apuro, parecía estar afligida por algo, ya que sus ojos mostraban un cierto enrojecimiento-

- Espíritus, ánimas… Eso fue lo que afirmaron ver muchos de los aldeanos. Parecen que están siendo manipuladas por alguien… -Tosió de nuevo-

- ¿Manipuladas por alguien? …¿Por quién?

De pronto Sango se detuvo, antes de llegar, y fijó su vista en un punto específico del suelo. Abrió los ojos con tristeza, e InuYasha descubrió lo que le estaba robando su atención… Debajo de algunos escombros se hallaba una pequeña muñeca japonesa de trapo, hecha a mano. Tenía los ojos negros pintados como dos puntos fijos en su cara, y una sonrisa irónicamente triste… Muy triste… También estaba rota en los costados; sucia, de tierra… y de sangre…

Sango se arrodilló y la sujeto con sus manos. Se quedó viéndola por un momento, y entonces sus ojos se cristalizaron al tiempo en que apretaba los dientes.

- ¿Sango…? –Preguntó perturbado el hanyou al ver a su amiga ponerse de pie, sosteniendo todavía la muñeca en sus manos temblorosas- ¿Qué sucede, Sango?

- Dentro de aquella cabaña de la que salimos… -Entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente el juguete en sus manos- Encontramos a una niña muerta… La menor de 5 hermanos…-Comenzó a decir mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- Ella estaba acurrucada en un rincón, abrazando sus pequeñas piernitas y… -Para este punto ya se le había ido la voz más de una vez, y había empezado a llorar en silencio-

InuYasha se estremeció… _Una niña muerta… _

- No debía pasar los 7 años, InuYasha… –Limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, intentando contenerse- Uno de sus hermanos nos dijo que ella había regresado a la cabaña en llamas buscando una muñeca de trapo que le había obsequiado su madre… Y bueno, esta parece ser…

- Pero… ¿Qué mierda me estás diciendo? –InuYasha apretó sus colmillos y puños, sintiendo la ira adueñarse de sus sentidos- "_¿Cómo es posible…?" _Aquellos hijos de perra que están atacando la aldea son los responsables de este y otros crímenes…

Sango levantó su cabeza, volviendo a limpiar sus lágrimas. Estrechó una vez más la muñeca entre sus manos… Fuerte… Más fuerte… Más fuerte todavía…

"_La maldad y la injusticia no hacen diferencias entre raza, género, estrato, ni edad. Y también pueden venir de cualquiera que desee lastimar. _

_Cuando llegan, llegan con el único propósito de dejar rastro de que existen, y de que puede hacer lo que se les venga en gana con la vida de los seres."_

Relajó la mano, suspirando, y le dio un último vistazo a la pequeña muñeca antes de guardarla bajo el cinto de la armadura que envolvía su cintura.

- InuYasha… -Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, y un destello de luz encendió su mirada- Vamos a mandarlos al infierno…

De repente el suelo se sacudió con fuerza, haciendo a ambos guerreros tambalearse, y el eco de guerra se hizo aún más potente, ahogando el pueblo. El mal se avecinaba rápidamente…

- ¡Sabe que estamos aquí! –Exclama el monje arribando al lado de la joven exterminadora. Su rostro estaba brillante por el sudor y el esfuerzo- ¡Su ejercito es condenadamente grande!

- ¿Los has visto, Miroku? – Inquirió InuYasha- ¿Vienen armados?

- Míralo por ti mismo…

Grandes nubarrones de humo rojo y negro comenzaron a acumularse en el cielo, y avanzaban cada vez mas rápido hacia ellos, mientras que se escuchaban los lamentos de los muertos aproximándose… Los tres permanecieron inmóviles, observando aquel espectáculo que había salpicado la tan silenciosa noche.

- Aquí vienen… -La Tajiya aprieta sus dientes y fija su mirada en el horizonte, por donde su instinto le decía que debían de llegar los enemigos-

Entonces aparecen al fondo de la aldea en llamas, y armadas con largas espadas, las siluetas de las ánimas pertenecientes a difuntos guerreros y, como un espejismo, sus imprecisas imágenes se acercan a gran velocidad. Detrás de ellos, se encontraban los cadáveres putrefactos, moviéndose tambaleantes y literalmente cayéndose en pedazos, blandeando espadas de acero resquebrajadas en una mano, y en la otra: Antorchas encendidas, con las que iban quemando todo a su paso.

Finalmente, y montando un corcel negro de ojos color escarlata, había un hombre encapuchado; del que solo podían verse sus manos pálidas y huesudas sujetando las riendas de la bestia endemoniada.

- Prepárense.. No cualquier persona puede manipular las almas de los cadáveres –Habló el monje Miroku sin apartar la vista-

- He oído de ellos, solamente los nigromantes tiene los medios necesarios para este tipo de trabajos ¿No es verdad, excelencia?

- ¿Qué dices? …¿Nigromantes? –Preguntó InuYasha. En su vida había oído de ataques de nigromantes… Nunca -

- Son las personas que practican la adivinación por medio de la invocación de espíritus. Sin embargo algunos son tan poderosos que son capaces de controlar a su antojo las almas de los muertos, incluyendo sus propios cadáveres –Respondió Miroku, quien de pronto hace una mueca con sus labios y señala algo moviéndose entre las ánimas- ¡Miren eso!

Su sangre se congeló al contemplar con sus propios ojos cómo un pobre hombre no mayor de 30 años corría exasperadamente para salvar su vida, vociferando palabras que no alcanzaron a oír claramente mientras era seguido por aquel ejército. Sin embargo antes de que pudiesen siquiera hacer algo para impedirlo, uno de los cadáveres se adelantó, blandió su espada, y rápidamente describió un arco en el aire que terminó por arrancarle la cabeza y parte del hombro derecho.

Los tres abrieron los ojos, horrorizados y repugnados, viendo como la cabeza aterrorizada y los trozos de aquél aldeano resbalaron de su cuerpo, se desplomaron pesadamente al suelo, y fueron aplastados por el ejercito que pasó por encima, indomable.

InuYasha injurió en silencio tener un sentido del oído tan perfeccionado. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció al alcanzar a escuchar el crujido de las costillas y de los pulmones reventados, igual que todos los demás órganos.

- ¡Esos mal nacidos! -InuYasha volvió su vista hacia el grupo de fantasmas que se aproximaba, entonces empuña a Colmillo de Acero y espera a que estén a pocos metros de su alcance-.

- ¡Hay que derribar al jinete! –Gritó Sango, dando un paso al frente y lanzando su boomerang con todas sus fuerzas. Ella no podía aguardar a que estuvieran cerca… Tenía que verlos derrotados ahora mismo-

El arma voló a toda velocidad en dirección al nigromante, sin embargo este detuvo el caballo y forjó rápidamente un campo de energía maligna. El boomerang rebotó contra este y se estrelló contra la tierra...

InuYasha se puso frente a Sango, sirviéndose de su cuerpo como escudo mientras la Tajiya se apresuraba a recoger el arma.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? –Preguntó el hanyou con un gruñido-

El hombre encapuchado levantó la cabeza, sin dejar ver ni un milímetro de su cara. Su voz profunda y apagada finalmente se escuchó.

- Tan sólo eres un hanyou, no serás reto para mi... –Entonces levantó su mano e hizo que el entero ejército se detuviese por completo y bajara las armas. El hombre se bajó del caballo- Esto sería entretenido, pero no puedo perder el tiempo con un ser como tú. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es por los fragmentos de la perla Shikon...

Se paralizó totalmente. _"Kagome..."_ pensó para sus adentros… Recordando que en su mochila se hallaban los fragmentos de la perla.

- Juh, así que puedes hablar… -Sonrío arrogante InuYasha- Y yo que te creía una cáscara vacía…

- ¿Eres tú, híbrido, quien posee los fragmentos? –Pregunta con voz sagaz. Entonces mete su mano en sus ropas, y saca de ella un fragmento oscuro, entre rojo y negro-

Una gran batalla se libraba dentro de aquella fracción de la perla. Los ribetes negros y rojos se movían desordenadamente dentro de este, inquietos, mientras que uno más claro se hacía notar justamente en el centro de ellos.

- Un fragmento… –Exclamó Miroku- Y está totalmente maldito…

- Ya veo… -Sonrío el hombre- Conocen esa gema tan valiosa… -Vuelve a esconder el pedazo de la perla entre sus ropas- Entréguenme los que traen consigo, y a lo mejor les perdone la vida.

- ¡Despreciable gusano¿Por qué estás tan seguro de lo que dices? –Le gritó el hanyou- No te los daremos.

El nigromante rió con un resoplido. Entonces hizo un movimiento con su mano, y las ánimas se pusieron en posición de combate, levantando nuevamente sus espadas…

Sango permaneció erguida, con su boomerang apoyado sobre su espalda, mirando fijamente aquel atemorizante escenario.

- Van a atacarnos con todo, Inuyasha… - Musitó acercándose a su lado-

- Eso ya lo sé… -Dijo sacudiendo bruscamente sus orejas hacia atrás- Pero por nada del mundo dejaremos que se acerquen a Kagome ¿Está bien? Trataremos distraerlos, al menos hasta que yo consiga acercarme para degollar a ese hijo de perra.

Hubo un momento de silencio. El viento comenzó a soplar de una manera escalofriante, el cielo oscuro envolvió a ambos grupos preparados para la batalla. En ese momento, el nigromante quitó la capucha que lo cubría, dejando al descubierto una cabeza sin cabello… un rostro pálido y huesudo… Y unos ojos sin vida… Como los de un agónico.

- Característica apariencia de un ser que no posee alma –Dijo la exterminadora, flexionando un poco las rodillas y dejando el boomerang recargado en su brazo izquierdo- Muy bien, aquí vamos…

El nigromante río. _"Mátenlos a todos…"_ -Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Y enseguida, los espíritus tomaron sus armas y se lanzaron al ataque con el único objetivo de asesinarlos…

- ¡Háganse a un lado! –Gritó Miroku mientras sujetaba su mano-

- ¡No lo haga excelencia! –Sango sujeta rápidamente su muñeca derecha, impidiéndole continuar- ¡Es demasiada energía maligna para usted¡Además ese hombre tiene un fragmento!

- Lo sé, pero…

- Maldita sea ¡No pierdan el tiempo! –Gritó Inuyasha adelantándose y desenvainando su espada- _Yo me encargaré de aniquilarte…_

Él avanzó rápidamente a través de las animas, con la esperanza de cortarlas con su espada; pero esta las traspasaba... como si fuesen una simple ilusión. Sin embargo no se detuvo, y es que su objetivo era llegar hacia el nigromante, quien también lo esperaba con una especie de sable en su mano...

- Eres más imbécil de lo que creía, hanyou... -Empuña su arma y la agita con velocidad increíble en frente de InuYasha, quien paró en seco, y ésta pasó rápidamente cerca de su garganta, cortando algunas hebras de su cabello platinado-

- ¡Mierda!

Sin embargo el nigromante no se detuvo ahí, y se adelantó al mimo tiempo que InuYasha para agitar nuevamente su espada en dirección suya. El hanyou se dejó caer al suelo para librarse del sable que lo habría tajado por la mitad, y saltó hacia atrás con un gruñido.

- ¡InuYasha! –La exterminadora intenta ir a ayudarlo, pero se encuentra con el ejercito de animas cerrándole el paso- ¡No estorben, miserables! –Grita batiendo su boomerang, sin embargo este las traspasó a las delanteras, dándole a los cadáveres vivientes detrás de ellas- ¿Eh…?

- ¡No los toques con tu cuerpo! –Advierte Miroku, y se pone enfrente de ella sosteniendo su báculo para forjar un campo de energía alrededor de ellos. Las ánimas comienzan a golpearlo con sus espadas- Si llegan a tocarte se llevarán tu alma...

- ¿Qué dice? …¿Entonces InuYasha...?

- Él está hecho de un material más duro y resistente que el nuestro, Sango. –Le dijo sonriendo- Además no creo que las ánimas se interesen en él. Estás ánimas únicamente robarán espíritus de humanos, debido a que ellos en vida lo fueron...

El nigromante apunta a InuYasha con su espada y ríe.

- Estás bastante decidido a acabarme ¿Qué es lo que tanto intentas proteger que no te importa arriesgar tu propia vida? –Ladeó un poco la cabeza, sacando un tronido de entre sus vértebras- ¿Son acaso los fragmentos… o es algo más?

Él hombre era realmente sabio, conocía exactamente cómo introducirse en la mente de su adversario tan sólo analizando los movimientos. Era cómo si supiese de memoria lo que significaba cada acción humana… Inclusive ¿Cómo podía luchar contra Inuyasha y controlar a todo el ejército al mismo tiempo? Ese esfuerzo era prácticamente inhumano, de no ser por el poder del fragmento.

InuYasha tragó saliva.

- Cierra la maldita boca -Aprieta el mango de su espada y se lanza de nuevo al ataque-

El nigromante recibió a InuYasha con su espada y resistió su golpe con ella.

- Qué manera más miserable de morir quieres…

- ¡Haré que te comas tus palabras, imbécil! –Gritó empujando más su espada hacia delante, puesto que el brujo estaba reteniendo el golpe con la suya, de lo contrario podría clavarla perfectamente en su cuello-

El hechicero tomó fuerzas y golpeó fuertemente a Colmillo de Acero; esta se escapó de sus manos, salió volando y se clavó en el suelo a algunos metros de donde estaban ellos...

InuYasha lo miró sorprendido. ¿Como había sido capaz de ganarle a Colmillo de Acero¿Acaso usaba otro tipo de espada?

- ¿De qué tipo de arma te sirves, monstruo? –Preguntó él, escrutándolo fijamente-

El nigromante suelta una carcajada.

- Aparte de necio, también eres ignorante... -Avanza un paso- No es el arma la que hace a un hombre, sino sus capacidades para manejarla. Así que acepta que no eres digno oponente mío, no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

- No me hagas reír ¡Tu única habilidad especial es apestar como un bastardo!.

- Tienes una gran boca, híbrido.

De pronto el brujo da un salto hacia delante, y velozmente golpea a InuYasha en el estómago con el mango de su espada. Él cayó de espaldas al suelo, pero se impulsó inmediatamente hacia arriba antes de que el hombre cayera para clavar su espada en él.

- _"La energía de este miserable me desconcentra... y ese horrible olor a sangre y a cadáver me marea..."_ –Pensó para sus adentros, aterrizando nuevamente a la tierra- _"No puedo continuar así…"_

- ¿Ya te diste por vencido? –Preguntó él sacando la espada de la tierra-

- ¡Eso quisieras, idiota! –Corre hacia él y extiende sus garras- ¡Yo no necesito de armas para ganarte!

InuYasha salta hacia arriba y agita una vez sus manos en el aire gritando el nombre del poderoso embate, desprendiendo la potencia de sus garras. El nigromante se protege con un campo de energía oscuro, y esta rebota contra él, generando un estallido de luz y polvo.

Al disiparse, InuYasha atraviesa la cortina de humo y le asesta un puño en la cara, intentando quitarle su espada con la otra mano. Sin embargo este la sujeta con fuerza y retrocede ágilmente...

- ¡Excelencia! –Exclama Sango al ver cómo el campo de energía disminuye cada vez más y más alrededor de ellos- ¡Nos están acorralando!

Ahora tanto las ánimas como los cadáveres estaban alrededor de ellos dos, golpeando con fuerza las barreras que los separaban con sus espadas.

- Hago lo que puedo –Dijo entre dientes debido al esfuerzo, y se apoyó espalda contra espalda con Sango-

- ¡InuYasha! –Grita al verlo- Necesita ayuda.

- ¡No podemos hacer nada, Sango! –Responde con afán- ¡De lo contrario te juro que ya habríamos salido de aquí!.

- Excelencia… ¡Ah! –De repente se sobresalta al sentir el impacto de una de las espadas sobre ella que, de no haber sido por el campo, la habría decapitado. Se estrechó más contra la espalda de Miroku-

- Maldición… -El monje empujó el báculo hacia delante, sin éxito, las barreras seguían cediendo más y más- ¡Maldición!

Las ánimas seguían avanzando… y el campo disminuyendo…

Sango tocó a la muñeca de trapo en su cinto, y la sostuvo con su mano; bajó la mirada para observarla con tristeza. _Alguien siempre debe llevar las de perder…_ Suspiró profundamente, observando a los ojos vacíos que los observaban desde allá afuera con sed de sangre…

- Excelencia… -Dijo ella suavemente, dándose cuenta de que probablemente esa sería su tumba- No quiero morir… -Susurró apretando la muñeca entre sus manos- No quiero morir aquí.

- ¡No vamos a morir, Sango! –La reprendió sosteniendo con fuerza su báculo- ¡Te prohíbo que pienses algo así!

- Pero es que…

- Sango, entiende… Yo no voy a dejar que mueras, y mucho menos en un lugar como este –Avanzó un paso hacia delante, dando un poco más de espacio a sus cuerpos- Falta mucho por vivir… y además… ¡Todavía debemos tener los 20 hijos que prometimos! –Le dice sonriendo pícaramente, exhausto sin embargo-

Sango dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aún recordaba aquella promesa que se habían hecho hace ya más de dos años… Una promesa simplemente exagerada… Pero era el único compromiso de que estarían juntos…

- Usted… es un Maldito… –Le susurró tenuemente, delicada como la seda- Y además está loco...

- Así es. Mira lo que me causas, Sango –Le respondió con una sonrisa- _Todo es por ti…_

------

- Juegas sucio, hanyou. –El nigromante lo mira sonriente- Eso me gusta… ¡Lastima que ya se acabó el juego! -Sujeta el mango de su espada con su mano derecha y el filo con la izquierda. Entonces recita un conjuro y la sacude una vez y con fuerza-

InuYasha lo observó perplejo.

De la espada salió una ráfaga de viento negro que se dirigió hacia InuYasha y lo golpeó con fuerza. Él cayó al suelo pesadamente y con una herida en su estómago.

- ¡Veneno! –Maldijo al sentir el humo tóxico quemarle la garganta y los pulmones- ¡Hijo de...! -De repente algo lo golpea de nuevo y lo vuelve a dejar a ras de la tierra, de espaldas-

Cuando el viento se disipó, InuYasha logró ver al nigromante mirándolo desde arriba, con la espada apuntando directamente a su garganta. Lo tenía acorralado.

- Resultaste ser más débil sin armas –Se río él- Ahora averigüemos si los hanyous mueren más rápido que los humanos al ser decapitados.

- ¡Vete al infierno! –Le gritó, casi inmovilizado por el veneno de hacía rato, y definitivamente mareado por el olor que aquel repugnante ser emanaba de su cuerpo-

- Ahí me esperarás, híbrido… ¡Y morirás sabiendo el por qué! -Entonces levanta sus brazos por encima de su cabeza- Muere…

Sango abrió los ojos al presenciar eso.

- ¡INUYASHA! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas-

Su grito fuerte atravesó la distancia, hizo eco contra las casas destruidas, repitiéndose una y otra vez mientras avanzaba rápidamente a través de la madera de la cabaña y se incrustaba en los oídos de la joven sentada dentro de ella.

Kagome reaccionó con un gimoteo al escuchar aquel nombre. Aquel nombre… que podría jurar que nunca lo había oído, pero que en ese momento logró despertar algo dentro de ella.

- ¿Kagome? –Preguntó Shippo-

Colocó una mano en su pecho y apretó con fuerza su ropa, su corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado rápido...

_-Baboom… Baboom… Baboom…-_

- ¿Inu... InuYasha? -Tartamudeó con ansiedad, echando un vistazo hacia el frente-

Millones de imágenes al principio borrosas comenzaron a pasar por su mente a gran velocidad. Imágenes y voces.. Le pertenecían… Estaba ella en ellas… Estaba la Tajiya... El monje… El kitsune… La anciana Kaede… La antigua sacerdotisa Kikyou… Naraku… Y… Y…

_InuYasha…_

Su tiempo… El pasado… Los sentimientos…Las sensaciones… Las batallas… Los reclamos… Las muertes.. Las lágrimas… Las risas... Todo estaba irrumpiendo de golpe y con fuerza su memoria, acompañado de miles de voces familiares en sus pensamientos, imágenes ya vividas, que la obligaban a recordar... a recordarlo. Todo… Todo… en menos de una insignificante décima de segundo…

_InuYasha…_

Luego... las voces en su mente callaron, y ella abrió los ojos...

Se puso de pie, tomando su arco y sus flechas.

- Eres tú… Te recuerdo… -Dijo la joven- _InuYasha_…

_**Continuará…**_

Ya está XD ¡Opinen mucho! Es mi sueldo.


	5. El Resguardo Del Vidente Del Sur

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** ¡AAAH! ºOº (gritico) Gracias por sus respuestas ;0; Aprecio mucho todo lo que dicen. Por cierto, Minue, consideraré tu petición º -º Sería interesante ver cómo reaccionaría InuYasha si perdiese le memoria, y quizás algún día me proponga escribir un fic así, donde todo se base en ese punto. Gracias por opinar, y aquí les traigo el capítulo de hoy º 0º

**_Capítulo 5: El Resguardo Del Vidente del Sur. La Ira del Hanyou._**

El nigromante sonrío.

- ¿Qué te parece…? Tus amigos te verán morir…

- ¡Cierra la boca maldito y acaba de una buena vez!

Tomó impulso y se dispuso a descargar todo el peso de su cuerpo en la garganta del hanyou.

De repente una flecha atraviesa el ambiente, y choca impetuosa contra la espada del brujo, arrancándosela de sus manos y llevándola a unos metros lejos de él.

- ¡INUYASHA!

Él reconoció esa voz, movió sus orejas bruscamente hacia la dirección de la que provenía, y entrecerró los ojos sin poder ver bien. El nigromante abrió grandemente los suyos, y se volvió hacia el responsable del lanzamiento de aquella flecha.

Y ahí estaba ella, con su vestido roto y sucio de tierra, descalza y agitada. Venía corriendo hacia el lugar sosteniendo con una mano su arco, y con la otra estaba sacando una segunda flecha.

- ¿Kagome?... ¡KAGOME! –Gritó desesperado InuYasha, tratando de incorporarse rápidamente. Sango y Miroku se volvieron para ver- ¡Te dije que no salieras, TONTA!

El nigromante sonrió con maldad, entonces tomó su espada y se subió rápidamente al corcel negro.

- ¡Lamentaras haberme retado, imbécil! -Agita las riendas y el caballo comienza a galopar con fuerza hacia Kagome-

Ella se detuvo en seco, apuntó yrealizó el segundo lanzamiento. Pero el nigromante utilizó el poder del fragmento que llevaba consigo y creó un campo de energía lo suficientemente poderoso. La flecha se introdujo en aquel campo, pero acto seguido salió disparada de él, cargada con energía maligna, en dirección al arco que la lanzó.

- ¡KAGOME! –Gritó InuYasha-

- Ese brujo devolvió la flecha -Murmuró Miroku-

Ella empuñó rápidamente su arco, y se protegió. La flecha llegó a él, y un estallido se escuchó acompañado de un resplandor encandilador. Kagome gritó, soltó el arco, y se cubrió con sus brazos, protegiendo sus ojos de la luz.

- ¡NO! –Gritó Sango- ¡Kagome aléjate!

Apenas la luz se comenzaba a disipar, el nigromante se aproximó sin previo aviso hacia ella y la agarró de un brazo, llevándola consigo.

- ¡No! –Se quejó ella, forcejeando, pero su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de aquel sujeto- ¡Déjame, maldito!

Enseguida puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su raptor, y una enorme descarga pasó a través de sus brazos hasta llegar a él. Destellos y partículas de luz volaron en aquel contacto, y comenzaron a enardecer la piel alrededor de su garganta. Sin embargo el nigromante la miró, sin mostrar siquiera algún signo de dolor.

- ¡Por qué no te derrites, miserable? –Gritó Kagome- _"¡Eres energía maldita!... ¿POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES?" _

Él agarró ambas muñecas de la jovencita con su mano, inmovilizándola, sacando de ella un gemido de dolor. En su cuello quedó una marca oscura, como una quemadura, pero sorprendentemente comenzó a extinguirse hasta haber desaparecido. Kagome heló.

InuYasha comenzó a correr con desesperación, tambaleante, intentando alcanzarlos. Pero de pronto el nigromante volvió su mirada a él, y sin detenerse rió...

- La sacerdotisa es todo lo que necesito –Le dijo dándole una última mirada antes de alejarse a gran velocidad-

Las ánimas alrededor del Monje y la Tajiya se desvanecieron como vapor en el aire; y los cadáveres sencillamente se desplomaron sobre el suelo y se desintegraron. El campo dejó de forjarse, el monje se tambaleó y cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, respirando dificultosamente. La Tajiya lo ayudó, evitando que cayera desmayado.

- ¡No!… ¡NO! –Gritó desesperadamente el hanyou, y comenzó a correr más y más deprisa, boqueando por el esfuerzo y con los puños totalmente cerrados- ¡KAGOME! …¡KAGOME!

Pero ellos habían desaparecido… Como un reflejo en el desierto…

- ¡NO! –InuYasha gruñó con todas sus fuerzas, deteniéndose- ¡MALDITO! …¡MALDITO BASTARDO! …¡REGRESA!

Se dejó caer de rodillas el suelo, ahogando un gemido ronco de su garganta, con los colmillos fuertemente apretados, y enterró sus garras en la tierra húmeda.

- ¡MIERDA! –Gritó hasta sentir su garganta desgarrarse-

Asestó un puño contra el suelo. Y otro más… Y otro más… Sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, la tierra a resquebrajarse, y sin embargo no se detenía. "Kagome… ¡Kagome!" No dejaba de repetirse tortuosamente en su cabeza.

La Tajiya se arrodilló a su lado, y agarró su mano con la suya.

- ¡Inuyasha, ya basta! –Le pidió- Detente, ya.

- ¡Maldición, Sango! –Le dijo rudamente quitándose la mano de encima- Se la llevó… Se llevó a Kagome y no pude hacer nada...

Sango se hizo a un lado y guardó silencio.

- Le dije que no saliera… ¡Mierda! Se lo dije… -Se reprimió a sí mismo- Y no estuve ahí… nuevamente no estuve ahí…

- Siempre estuviste ahí, InuYasha –Le dijo Sango- Siempre estuviste al lado de ella, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, y esto no es culpa tuya.

- Aun podemos alcanzarlos... -Se apresuró a decir Miroku, caminando detrás de ellos. Con una mano en su pecho, como si le doliera respirar- ¿No quedó algún rastro suyo?

- Sólo su repugnante olor –Le contestó apagadamente InuYasha- Vamos. No descansaré hasta ver de nuevo a Kagome.

- Sabes que nosotros tampoco -Le dijo Miroku- La rescataremos.

- _¡InuYashaaaaa!_ –De repente una voz infantil se hizo escuchar en el ambiente, y los tres voltearon a mirar de quién de trataba-

- Shippo –Susurró Sango- ¿Estás bien?

El kitsune llegó sobre Kirara transformada en demonio, llevaba la mochila de Kagome sobre su lomo.

- Se llevó a la señorita Kagome y los fragmentos que traía consigo –Le dijo Miroku-

- ¿QUÉ? –Gritó el pequeño-

- Shippo, debes ir a la siguiente aldea con la anciana Kaede y ¡Quedarte ahí!

- ¡Perro tonto¡Si crees que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada mientras Kagome peligra, pues estás muy equivocado!

- InuYasha tiene razón, Shippo. Tienes que hacer caso. Un nigromante no es un oponente fácil, no queremos arriesgar mas vidas, comprende –Le dijo el Monje-

Shippo permaneció en silencio mirando desafiante a InuYasha, y este le devolvió la expresión, dándole a entender que hablaban en serio. El kitsune parpadeó, notando la increíble aflicción en los ojos del hanyou, que lo miraban recelosos y a la vez proteccionistas. Sabía que le decía esas cosas para protegerlo, así no habrían distracciones para ir y salvar a Kagome de dondequiera que estuviese.

- De acuerdo... -Suspiró- Iré con Kaede.

InuYasha dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección donde habían desaparecido, sin decir más.

- Sango… -La llamó Miroku al verla quedarse atrás- Vamos.

- Si, enseguida –Contestó arrodillándose en el suelo y abriendo un pequeño hoyo con sus manos en la tierra-

InuYasha la miró de reojo, y al comprender de qué se trataba, se detuvo a esperarla.

- Sango ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó curioso el kitsune, prestando total atención a sus acciones-

Una vez destapada la tierra, la tajiya tomó la muñeca de su cinto y la introdujo ahí; dándole un último vistazo antes de volver a cubrir aquella tumba en miniatura que había creado. Se puso de pie en ese momento y observó nuevamente la aldea… Miroku levantó sus dos dedos a la altura de sus labios e hizo unos cuantos rezos...

La aldea de Kaede… Aquella que los había acogido durante dos largos años, ahora estaba destruida, y tomaría tiempo volver a sanarla… Volver a restaurar la vida… y olvidar las pérdidas. Eso sólo se lograría con el tiempo... y aquello era algo con lo que desgraciadamente no contaban en esos momentos.

- Muy bien –Dijo Sango, con renovado ímpetu, caminando hacia InuYasha- Vamos.

Él asintió.

Los tres se alejaron del terreno baldío, estéril y destruido, despidiendo a Shippo moviendo sus manos...

Él tristemente los miró. Estaba algo frustrado por no poder ser participe de su búsqueda, pero en cierta manera sabía que era lo mejor, considerando su edad y poca experiencia… Él comprendía eso muy bien. Sabía que esa batalla requería de guerreros hábiles... Y que Kagome dependía de ellos...

-----------

El tiempo parecía pasar lento y sin piedad, cada vez recargándose más y más sobre aquellas tres espaldas cansadas, y aunque no hubiese pasado mucho desde que dejaran la aldea el esfuerzo era más de lo que sus cuerpos podían soportar.

- ¡Mierda! –De nuevo aquella dichosa palabrita-

Gruñendo, InuYasha olfateó el aire molesto, mientras Sango y Miroku intentaban jadeantes mantener su paso detrás de él.

- ¿Perdiste el sendero de nuevo? –Preguntó el hombre apoyándose pesadamente en su báculo, intentando recuperar aliento-

Las orejas de InuYasha tiraron hacia atrás y furiosamente lo enfrentó…

- No hay sendero… ¡El aroma de ese brujo termina AQUÍ!

Sango lo miró con preocupación. Si ellos no encontraban a Kagome pronto… algo terrible podría sucederle. Se estremeció tan solo de pensar en lo que el nigromante sería capaz de hacer con ella y los fragmentos.

Ellos habían visto la terrible mirada en sus ojos apagados. No tenía presencia propia, ni vida, nadie pudo haber previsto su llegada con mucha anticipación. Había tomado a todos por sorpresa… incluyendo a Kagome.

- ¡Si ese maldito se atreve a tocarla yo..! –Murmuró entre dientes y con furia-

Sango mordió su labio. La ira de InuYasha podía sentirse a su alrededor y causaba mas presión de la que ya había…

- Esto es muy extraño… Si su aroma simplemente desapareció, significa que el nigromante la transportó a alguna otra parte –Consideró Miroku- O… se fue volando **-.-**

- ¿Pero para qué la quiere a ella? –Preguntó Sango-

- Los fragmentos de la perla que traía consigo debieron despertar su naturaleza oscura y su ambición. Son necesarios para él para algún cometido en especial…

-¿Acaso la quiere para incrementar sus poderes, excelencia?

Alguien a lo lejos regresaba, y pudieron escuchar su voz... El hanyou nunca imaginó sentir más fastidio que el que sentía en ese momento al reconocer aquella voz chillona e infantil. ¿Qué demo...?

- _¡Esperen¡Por favor esperen!_

- ¡Maldita sea! –InuYasha se dio vuelta y miró al cielo, localizando al kitsune en el aire- Zorro necio ¡Te dije que te quedaras en la aldea con Kaede!

Shippo descendió, junto con Kirara, pero sin tocar el suelo. La mochila seguía ahí, detrás de ellos… Significaba que ni siquiera había ido con la anciana.

- No... No entienden... -Se inca un poco- Pensé que sería importante que supieran que en la mochila de Kagome... encontré los fragmentos de la perla... El nigromante no se los llevó

- ¿Qué dices? –Exclamaron todos al unísono-

- Ustedes me dijeron que el nigromante se la había llevado junto con los fragmentos, pero ella nunca los tomó de su mochila cuando salió de la cabaña.

- ¡Eso es imposible! Si no se robó los fragmentos ¿Entonces por qué tomó a Kagome? –Dijo InuYasha-

- Maldición… -Murmuró el monje, mirando fijamente el suelo-

- ¿Excelencia?... ¿Qué sucede?

- Por alguna razón, su motivo exige una sacerdotisa para él solo… Algo lo atrae… -Mira a InuYasha a los ojos- Por el momento está inactivo, InuYasha. Pero él quiere su poder de sacerdotisa, sin necesidad de usar los fragmentos... Y eso puede significar una de dos: O lo que desea es hacer un sacrificio humano, o… la desea a ELLA.

InuYasha se paralizó con terror. Miroku maldijo entre dientes deseando no haber dicho en voz alta las ultimas frases…

- ¿Es decir... que únicamente quería a Kagome para...? –La tajiya cubrió su boca con su mano-

- ¡Yo lo mataré!... Me encargaré de enviarlo al infierno –Gruñó con frustración. Se dejó caer pesadamente de rodillas y cerró de golpe sus garras en el suelo-

- InuYasha… -Susurró Sango, sintiendo su dolor. Ya era demasiado para él… Para todos… ¿Qué pasaría ahora?-

Los sentimientos de InuYasha por Kagome eran notables, muy obvios para todos. Para todos… excepto para él; quien con su corazón aun dolido no podía aceptarlos. Sango tragó saliva y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado…

Fue entonces cuando lo vio..

- ¡Miren eso! –Gritó señalando una distorsión en la atmósfera, que vaciló por unos momentos enfrente de ellos-

InuYasha se irguió y miró con asombro la extraña oscilación del aire… de la energía, de la cual salían diminutas chispas. Era como si un remolino transparente hiciese un vértice en el ambiente. Por unos segundos desapareció, pero regresó de nuevo como un espejismo huidizo de vapor. InuYasha dio un paso al frente

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó fascinado Shippo, sin dejar de ver aquella pantalla huidiza y transparente-

- ¡Es un portal! –Exclamó Miroku- ¡Alguien ya había abierto un portal aquí!

- No todos los seres pueden crear uno.! Solamente aquellos que tiene poder para manipular energías y… -Sango observó minuciosamente a Miroku- Y ya sabemos de quién se trata...

Al escuchar esto, InuYasha no esperó ni un segundo mas y comenzó a correr hacia la oscilación. Cerró su puño en el mango de su espada, y la accionó de inmediato, se preparó a saltar. Miroku y Sango se apresuraron por alcanzarlo, dejando a Shippo y Kirara, pero el hanyou estaba demasiado decidido como para esperarlos o dar marcha atrás

- ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer? Una espada contra un portal ¿Lo que intenta es mantenerlo abierto?

- Eso es imposible, Sango… A menos que…

InuYasha saltó hacia el frente y sobrepuso su espada. Sin embargo en el momento en que el arma tocó el portal, se desprendió una fuerte luz que consumió su cuerpo…

La Tajiya y el Monje se detuvieron en seco al ver ese resplandor, y se cubrieron con sus manos.

Luego desapareció…

No habían rastros de InuYasha… Ni del portal.

- Increíble… -Susurró el monje dando un último vistazo a su alrededor- La espada lo protegió y le permitió avanzar a través del portal.

- ¿Significa que no hay nada que podamos hacer, excelencia?

- Así es –Levanta la cabeza al cielo- Nada, más que esperar. InuYasha debe apresurarse y traer de vuelta a Kagome… Antes de que sea demasiado tarde

- Perro tonto… -Murmuró el pequeño, mirando al suelo- _Tráela… Tráela de vuelta…_

----------------

Un olor a muerte llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, haciéndolo toser.

InuYasha abre sus ojos y parpadea; intenta ponerse de pie pero se tambalea un poco, viéndose obligado a apoyar su peso sobre su espada…

- ¿Qué me sucedió? –Se pregunta a sí mismo recobrando sus sentidos y su último recuerdo del lugar donde estaba- ¿Dónde están Sango y los demás?

En ese momento siente un olor familiar, y a pesar de que el lugar apestaba a cadáver pudo reconocerlo fácilmente en medio de lo repugnante. Ese olor llegó como vino dulce, como miel, como… jazmín. El inconfundible aroma a jazmín mezclado con el aroma de mujer. Era la mezcla simplemente más exquisita que existía…

_Kagome…_

Él mismo pudo sentirlo en su garganta, era ella, sin duda. Se encontraba en ese infierno. La habían llevado a ese infierno de nadie… Que apestaba a muerto, a tristeza, a cenizas… a todo lo degradante.

Comienza caminar con paso firme hacia delante, olfateando el aire sutilmente, intentando guiarse por el aroma de la mujer. Intentando encontrar la dirección de donde provenía, mientras observaba el lugar que le llevaba toda la contraria.

Era espeluznante aquel valle siniestro. Una intensa bruma oscura lo envolvía todo a su alrededor, dificultándole la vista. A lo lejos se escuchaban los agonizantes gemidos de las almas cautivas, y el suelo despedía un olor a sangre humana, a huesos y a carne vieja.

InuYasha se tambaleó un poco, ese olor bloqueaba sus sentidos y le impedían concentrarse plenamente. Pero aun así continuó avanzando, hasta que poder divisar una pequeña entrada al fondo... y el olor de Kagome se intensificó ahí.

Se disponía a entrar, pero algo lo hizo detenerse... Escuchó una voz alrededor suyo…

- Veo que tuviste el atrevimiento de irrumpir aquí…

Una silueta familiar avanza a paso lento, mientras que la poca luz le iba iluminando su pálido rostro

- Tú… -Gruñe con ira- ¿Dónde está ella?

- No cabe duda de que esa joven te estima mucho... -Sonríe con maldad el brujo saliendo de entre las sombras- No dejó de pronunciar tu nombre ni un solo segundo.

- Gusano, tú querías los fragmentos… -Da un paso al frente, empuña su espada- ¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ TE LLEVASTE A KAGOME?... ¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER ELLA EN TODO ESTO?

- La perla es poderosa, eso es verdad. Pero... -Entrecierra sus ojos y lo mira desafiante- Esa joven... el poder que desprendía esa joven es aun mas grande que el de la perla misma...

- ¿De qué estás hablando…?

- ¿Para qué necesito la perla cuando tengo a una sacerdotisa que podría superar sus poderes? -Se da vuelta y camina arrogantemente unos cuantos pasos- Es inexperta todavía, no tiene ni idea de cómo manipular la preciada joya. Cuando desarrolle todo su poder, la perla no me será suficiente, pero con esa sacerdotisa lo obtendré todo...

- ¿Lo obtendrás todo? -Aprieta su espada- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

- Una joven como ella no puede desperdiciarse en vano en un hanyou como tú... -Sonríe de nuevo- Pero a mi me serviría mucho poseer una joya tan valiosa... y hermosa, en un futuro. Tan sólo imagínate en lo que me convertiría si utilizo a esa joven como mi aliada… Ya no tendría que alimentarme de almas cada segundo para poder seguir respirando, sería un ser omnipotente y completo.

InuYasha permaneció escuchándolo atentamente, repugnando sus palabras.

- Y claro… ¿Qué es un hombre sin una mujer? Yo podré no ser totalmente humano, pero sigo siendo un hombre… –El nigromante saca el fragmento de sus ropas nuevamente. Ahora las franjas oscuras parecían enroscarse casi totalmente alrededor del pequeño brillo en el medio, que ya palpitaba levemente- La perla es simplemente una joya fría. En cambio ella es… Está viva, respira, habla, se mueve…

- No hablas más que estupideces ¿Sabías? –Lo desafió con un brillo en sus ojos dorados, apuntando su espada hacia él- Todo lo que dices es lo más enfermo e incoherente que jamás he escuchado.

El brujo se volvió hacia InuYasha, como si hubiese sentido la espada a unos metros suyos, y lo encaró con una expresión maquiavélica y burlona, enseñándole el fragmento oscuro.

-¿Ves como la perla palpita? –Le preguntó levantando el cristal a la altura de sus ojos, viendo casi a través de él al hanyou en frente- Es por la presencia de ella, la siente… Reacciona a la cercanía de la sacerdotisa, y viceversa… ¿Sabes hace cuanto tiempo no veía una reacción así? Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y solamente aquella persona del pasado podía hacer que la perla palpitara de esta manera.

- … ¿Aquella persona?... –El hanyou lo mira con el ceño fruncido, y una expresión rígida- ¿Te refieres a…?

El brujo miró la confusión en su rostro, y se rió.

- Que no te sorprenda, InuYasha… Yo también fui uno de los muchos que intentaron conseguir la perla de Shikón, que en aquel entonces era protegida por esa tonta de Kikyou. Obviamente fracasé, como todos aquellos, incluyéndote... Pero ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad de lograr mi cometido...

InuYasha gruñó: No me importa si intentaste obtener la joya, nunca te perteneció, y nunca te pertenecerá. Mucho menos Kagome. Tampoco eres NADIE para hablar de esa manera de Kikyou... Sólo eres una escoria ¿Entendiste? Una basura indeseable. Ahora deja de parlotear y enfréntame.

- ¿En verdad crees poder vencerme?Pobre iluso -Saca su espada de sus ropas, guardando al mismo tiempo el fragmento entre ellas- Yo podría aniquilarte en este preciso instante fácilmente... Pero ella sabia que eras capaz de morir con tal de salvarla... Así que por eso hizo un pacto conmigo...

InuYasha bajó su arma, sus labios temblaron.

- ¿Un pacto?

- Se entregó cuerpo y alma… con tal de salvar tu maldita alma. Pero qué mujer más ingenua...

InuYasha apretó sus dientes: Maldito bastardo… -Murmuró con la furia y el temor atenazándole la garganta- ¿Te… atreviste a tocar a Kagome?

- No... ¡Aun! Pero te sugiero que no malgastes el sacrificio que hará por tu miserable vida. Sigue siendo pura, pero eso cambiará en cuanto yo haya terminado contigo... En ese momento te aseguro que tu preciosa Sacerdotisa gritará tan fuerte que hasta en tu tumba la escucharás.

InuYasha sintió su corazón bombear sangre furiosamente por todo su cuerpo, y apretó los como lava caliente…

Su sangre de youkai…

- ¿Qué sucede, hanyou?... ¿Aun no aceptas el hecho de que esa joven será mía?

- Miserable... No será tuya… -Los latidos aumentaron el ritmo-

_Baboom... baboom... Baboom_

_"No es de nadie... Nadie puede tocarla..."_

Un gruñido profundo salió de su garganta y sus ojos se tornaron color carmesí repentinamente luego de un parpadeo.

- Vamos, atácame… Haz que clave mi espada en tu garganta… ¿Te haría gritar a tí eso?... ¿Gritarías, hijo de perra?

El nigromante parpadeó, había sentido el cambio en la sangre de su adversario… ¿Era posible?

InuYasha agachó la cabeza, dejando que su cabello ocultara su rostro, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban ver sus colmillos convulsivamente apretados. Sintió estallar su sangre en una furia ciega, el sonido de sus gritos llenaron sus oídos. Estrechó los puños, sintiendo rápidamente como perdía el control de sí mismo, lo estaba dominando ese fuerza endemoniada.

- Mierda… -Murmuró entre dientes con un tono de voz inhumano, intentando contener ese impulso-.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, pronto sintió que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía hasta no verse nada… Los sonidos se perdieron… Las sensaciones se esfumaron…

La bestia había sido liberada…

- No importa qué tanto cambie tu sangre… ¿Crees que aun así serás capaz de vencerme? No estés tan seguro –Respondió tranquilamente-

De pronto, en el rostro de InuYasha se dibujó una sonrisa perversa y enseguida se irguió lentamente hasta dejar a la vista sus ojos carmesíes, entonces soltó una carcajada.

- Te equivocas, gusano… –Sonríe él con un gruñido ronco y gutural, casi salvaje- Soy mucho mas fuerte de lo que tú crees…

El nigromante abrió sus ojos... Eserepentino cambio en su sangre… Hace tan sólo unos momentos podía distinguir claramente que se trataba de un hanyou, podía reconocer los dos tipos de sangre en su cuerpo… Sin embargo ahora le hablaba un youkai completo.

- Ya veo… -Estira su mano y hace aparecer en ella un báculo negro con una calavera en la parte superior- Entonces, si es así¡Defiéndete!

InuYasha esbozó una sonrisa y se apresuró hacia él con las garras extendidas. Ya no importaba Kagome en ese momento, él estaba convertido en una bestia indomable que sentía en su interior el impulso por seguir el juego… y cazar a la presa por placer.

Cuando se lanzó hacia su cuerpo, el nigromante se agachó y lo esquivó fácil. InuYasha se dio vuelta, se lanzó de nuevo rápidamente e intentó clavar sus garras en su cuello, pero el brujo lo sostuvo con su báculo y luego lo empujó lejos con éste. El joven de cabello plateado cayó sobre sus talones y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, aun conservando esa sonrisa maléfica figurando en su rostro…

El nigromante ya conocía la mayoría de sus movimientos, pero esto resultaba ser un enigma para él. No solo su sangre había cambiado, si no también su comportamiento en la pelea… Era muy similar a la que tenían los depredadores con sus presas...

- ¿En qué demonios te has convertido? –Pregunta él- No pareces ser el mismo tonto de antes.

InuYasha arqueó su cabeza y lo vio de reojo mordazmente: "Soy alguien que fácilmente puede acabar con una basura como tú" –Se atrevió a decir, intentando provocarlo, hacerlo entrar en el juego-

El nigromante dejó escapar una carcajada: "¿Con que de eso se trata? Pues bien… ¡Ya lo veremos!"

InuYasha comenzó a caminar hacia él, todavía sonriendo abiertamente y con las garras extendidas. El nigromante no esperó mas, y empuñando con fuerza el báculo lo lanzó hacia él. InuYasha no se movió, y observó cómo el báculo se clavó en la tierra, a unos centímetros de él.

Enseguida, y como si fuese una fuerza invisible, el báculo comenzó a palpitar, y toda la tierra a su alrededor comenzó a sacudirse. Una ola de veneno comenzó a surgir de esta. InuYasha dio un saltó antes de que lo alcanzara el veneno y cayó sobre sus talones a pocos metros del brujo. Dejando escapar una risa de burla a través de su boca entreabierta… Observó con atención el espectáculo.

De repente, la niebla y la tierra comenzaron a tornarse de un color entre negro y rojo intenso. Nubes oscuras empezaron a agruparse en el cielo, mientras que miles de luces lo recorrían en dirección al báculo, haciendo contacto con la tierra igualmente negra. El brujo sonrío, sin apartar sus manos del báculo clavado en el suelo.

- Prepárate, hanyou… Es ahora cuando verás mi verdadero poder…

Un humo negro comenzó a formarse alrededor de él hasta cubrirlo totalmente; mientras por el cielo, empujadas por un viento impredecible y mezclándose confusamente, corrían gruesas masas de vapores negros…

Un olor más fuerte a cadáver, huesos, y cenizas, inundó el ambiente.


	6. Desolación De La Lluvia

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Jelou º-º Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, el cual espero que les guste de todo corazón, aunque resultó ser algo corto.

_**Capítulo 6: "Desolación De La Lluvia: Un Encuentro Particular".**_

"_La Noche es como la Poesía, tétrica: A su llegada se alimentan monstruos y símbolos de almas inocentes, en el lenguaje de tinieblas y abismos…"_

Realmente no tenía ni idea de por qué aquella frase había acudido a su mente. Quizás era por el panorama que estaba viviendo en ese momento, una noche muy nostálgica y triste, llena de preocupaciones y ansiedad… Pero objetivamente no tenía mucho que ver con aquella frase que recordaba haber leído en uno de los libros que la señorita Kagome había llevado en una ocasión.

El Monje miró a su alrededor, limpiando una gota de agua de su cien que cayó desde el cielo, pero rápidamente otras la reemplazaron. No tenían la menor idea del lugar donde se encontraba ahora InuYasha, y mucho menos Kagome, y no podían hacer mucho respecto a eso excepto esperar.

Y esperar era lo que más les disgustaba hacer en esos casos.

Sango, a su lado derecho y sosteniendo con un brazo a su felina amiga, dejó escapar un suspiro profundo y prolongado. Había comenzado a llover fuertemente, la brisa era fría y lúgubre, la noche cruda y húmeda; el cielo de color gris espeso, y el suelo pantanoso del bosque les dificultaba su paso.

Ahí, pasando por entre las sombras de los árboles, los tres estaban refugiándose de la lluvia bajo el Hiraikotsu de Sango; pero era inútil, aun así no podían escapar del todo de las pequeñas gotas de agua fría que se deslizaban por el contorno del boomerang.

- Ojala… nada malo le haya sucedido a Kagome… -Susurró de pronto el pequeño Kitsune, rompiendo con el silencio-

- Esperemos que no. Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es pensar que todo saldrá bien y que InuYasha podrá solo contra ese brujo –Le respondió el Monje, secando nuevamente su rostro con la manga de sus ropas-

- Excelencia, usted mismo vio el gran poder con el que contaba ese sujeto ¿De verdad cree que InuYasha podrá ganarle tan fácilmente? –Dijo Sango observándolo. Al contrario de él, a ella no parecía molestarle tanto el hecho de empaparse con el agua, y las gotas resbalaban inquietas por su frente, mejillas, y en el entrecejo de aquellos dos ojos que miraban fijamente… Efecto que fue muy agradable para cierto Monje-

Sin embargo no le contestó. Su rostro pareció calmo, y cerró sus ojos.

Sango bajó la mirada al suelo y suspiró nuevamente. Sabía que InuYasha era un guerrero fuerte, pero había que ser realistas… El área que manejaba el Nigromante no era la misma suya, y la diferencia entre estas era simplemente enorme. ¿Y si no lograba vencerlo?... ¿Como sabrían que Kagome se encontraba a salvo?

De repente Shippo se detuvo en seco mirando hacia el frente, y los pies de Sango golpearon contra él, no muy fuerte, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sucedió algo, Shippo? –Preguntó ella extrañada-

- Shhhh… Escucho algo… Es agua… -Entonces olfateó el aire- Alguien está cocinando algo en agua caliente…

Miroku prestó atención, se podía captar el sonido del agua hirviendo. Debía haber una cabaña en los alrededores.

- ¿Hay personas viviendo cerca de aquí? –Se preguntó Sango, escuchando cuidadosamente con el poco alcance de sus oídos humanos comparados con los de Shippo- ¿Cómo es que no se vieron afectados por el ataque del Nigromante?

- Están lejos del área atacada, Sango… Y ese sujeto se marchó mucho antes de llegar aquí.

- Si, pueda que estén lejos en ese caso, pero en contraste están lo suficientemente cerca como para al menos percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en la aldea vecina. ¿Usted cree que a estas alturas estaría yo tan tranquila en una cabaña por aquí? No lo creo…

- Oigan, creo que veo algo… -Les susurró Shippo- Vengan.

Se desvió del camino y atravesó algunos matorrales con dificultad, con Sango y Miroku siguiéndolo. Pronto se encontraron frente a una cabaña a unos 15 metros de ellos, en donde se podía ver a una joven mujer sentada en la entrada poniendo en el fuego una cacerola...

- Pero… si es una mujer –Dijo suavemente Shippo. Él esperaba encontrarse con un ejercito de guerreros o algo así, pero ¿Qué hacía alguien en una cabaña y aparentemente sin haberse enterado del ataque tan repentino de hace poco?- Y está sola, parece. ¿Se encontrará bien?

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en la cara de cierto Monje al lado de ellos.

- Yo… Yo me ofrezco humildemente para ir a preguntarle si todo está bien º0º -Declaró mientras avanzaba unos cuantos pasos. Pero entonces se vio detenido por Sango que lo agarró de la túnica-

- Por Kami… ¿Podría algún día dejar de pensar solamente en ESO? –Lo desafió ella, viéndolo con ojos asesinos-

- Pero, no sé de qué hablas mi estimada Sango :D -Ella lo suelta y lo mira de reojo poniendo las manos en sus caderas- Si sólo iré a preguntar…

Shippo y Sango se miraron, cómplices, como diciendo "Si claro... "

- SÓLO a preguntar –Repitió ella, alzando su dedo índice y entonando cada palabra- A-PRE-GUN-TAR ¿Quedó claro? Nada de cosas raras.

- Soy testigo u.ú –Agregó el kitsune cruzándose de brazos-

- Si, si, si… _La poesía es como la noche_, Sango, _la Poesía es la noche…_

- …… -Sango levantó una ceja- ¿Uhm…?

Miroku salió de los matorrales y se dirigió a la mujer con ansiosa confianza. Ella se puso de pie de inmediato, alertada por el extraño que acababa de aparecerse.

- ¿Señor? –Preguntó con desconfianza- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

- Oh si, por favor… Lamentamos irrumpir en su casa a tan altas horas de la noche, pero verá, es que hemos venido caminando desde la aldea vecina y… tenemos algo qué preguntarle.

- Claro¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó nuevamente la joven, mirándolo confusa- ¿Está perdido¿Necesita indicaciones?

- Oh no, no es eso. Lo que me preguntaba era… -De pronto el Monje la toma de la mano. Y enseguida Sango recoge una pequeña piedra del suelo y se la arroja con todas sus fuerzas- …si a usted le gustaría tener un hijo conmi -¡OUCH!- ¡Pero qué demo..?

Miroku volteó a ver a Sango, con un pequeño chichón detrás de la cabeza, y ella con las manos hizo una seña de guillotina en su propio cuello dirigida hacia él.

- Pero… Eh… Ah… Si… -Se vuelve de nuevo a la joven- Verá…

- Señor… ¿Se siente usted bien?

- Oh, ahm… Perfectamente –Respondió mientras el chichón crecía cada vez más y más, hasta parecer tan grande como su propia cabeza- Sólo siento la cabeza más pesada… /

- ¿No… quiere algo para eso…? – Preguntó algo asustada señalando aquel golpe- Su mujer parece ser un tanto agresiva…

-------------------

El joven de cabello platinado resopló una vez contra el viento, sintiendo los olores que en él se mezclaban, y sin apartar la vista de aquella espesura de humo que se había formado frente a él. De pronto, unos gigantescos ojos se abrieron entre la bruma, y lo miraron fijamente. El gas oscuro se fue acercando sigilosamente, pero él sólo sonrío y soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Vas a enfrentarme con eso? –Rió fuertemente. Entonces dio un salto enorme hacia él- ¡No lo creo!

Una voz en el interior de la neblina habló.

- Como lo sospeché… En el estado en que estás no tienes control. La razón no forma parte de ti… -Río satisfecho el brujo, aún perdido entre la fuerte niebla; la cual de golpe fue atravesada por el cuerpo de InuYasha hasta perderse en ella-.

Hubo silencio, seguido por una repentina explosión roja y negra, y un cuerpo lanzado fuertemente lejos de ella. InuYasha se estrelló pesadamente contra el suelo, y aunque tardó un poco, se puso de pie atontado, como si nada grave le hubiera sucedido. Se irguió en toda su estatura, miró fijamente hacia el frente, y con una mano limpió la sangre que se resbalaba fuera de su boca. Gruñó.

Una voz salió de entre la penumbra; más no la misma de antes, sino una gruesa y escalofriante, como un rugir y un bramar al mismo tiempo. Entonces, un enorme animal tan oscuro como la niebla misma levantó su enorme cabeza por encima del humo que comenzaba a concentrarse en el aire...

La oscuridad se fue espesando hasta que, incluso en aquel lugar tétrico, la niebla parecía ser parte de un formidable cuerpo oscuro. Sus contornos no eran precisos ni nítidos, pero se sostenía sobre cuatro poderosas zarpas y los ojos de su cabeza se volvieron abrir enseñando un brillo rojo.

Levantó el hocico al aire y husmeó, dejando escapar un profundo gruñido de triunfo que entonces se convirtió en una aterradora carcajada que hizo eco a su alrededor...

-------

- Oh, así que es un monje. Lamento la confusión y el comentario, pero creí que te tratabas de su mujer.

- No, afortunadamente no u,ú Y no te preocupes, soy yo quien lamenta su comportamiento tan atrevido… Verás, está algo atontado por el viaje –Le dijo ya dentro de la cabaña a la mujer que los había recibido, y que se había hecho llamar Miyu- Ha sufrido de fiebre y delirios últimamente debido a que se metió con una planta **MUY **venenosa –Echó un vistazo rápido a Miroku antes de hacerle una mueca de enojo-

- Ahem… -Carraspeó él, sosteniendo un pequeño paño con agua arriba de su cabeza- Como digas.. Planta.

- **…**

- Ustedes son un grupo bastante particular, por lo que veo. –Contestó ella sonriendo- ¿Pero podrían decirme que hacen ustedes por aquí a esta hora? No es muy seguro caminar por ahí, hay ladrones rondando.

- Hay una aldea muy cerca de este lugar, y en la noche de hoy fue atacada por un poderoso Nigromante, el cual andaba en busca de los fragmentos de la perla Shikón… -Le respondió Sango-

- Ah si, conozco esa aldea… Le pertenece a la sacerdotisa Kaede ¿No es verdad? –Dijo sin inmutarse- Y no es la primera vez que escucho hablar de la perla por estos lugares, ni de ese brujo.

- Ese hombre capturó a una amiga nuestra: Kagome, –Dijo Shippo con un semblante un poco triste- No supimos para qué la quería, por eso el perro tonto decidió ir a buscarla por su cuenta y…

- ¿El… "Perro tonto"? –Preguntó Miyu-

- Oh, es otro de nosotros –Se encargó de responder Miroku, con una sonrisa- Pero no hemos sabido nada de ellos desde entonces. ¿Señorita, tiene usted idea de qué hace un Nigromante por estas tierras?

La mujer de ojos negros suspiró, no parecía sobrepasar los 20 años, y tenía el cabello color castaño por debajo de los hombros, un tono más claro que el de Sango. Muy bonita.

- Es famoso desde hace mucho tiempo, déjenme decirles. Se tornó en una leyenda tenebrosa.

- ¿Una leyenda? –Preguntó Sango- ¿De ese hombre? No recuerdo haber oído ninguna.

- Eso es raro… Todos los que hemos crecido aquí hemos escuchado alguna vez la historia de ese hombre –Les dijo Miyu, algo extrañada-

- Lo lamento señorita, pero ninguno de nosotros creció por estas regiones, provenimos de lugares distintos. Y sólo llevamos un par de años arribando a aquella aldea que fue atacada. ¿Le molestaría decirnos de qué se trata la leyenda?

- Bueno, según sé, antiguamente era sólo un humano que se ganaba la vida adivinando el futuro de los viajeros en los caminos… -Habló neutra y tranquilamente- Ese hombre, que era conocido por su temperamento ambicioso y egoísta, vivió durante mucho tiempo hasta envejecerse, alcanzando así casi un siglo. Y, como sabrán, a esa edad es prácticamente imposible de llegar debido a la época en la que vivimos actualmente; sobretodo por la gran cantidad de enfermedades y guerras que nos acosan, así que no tardaron en circular las voces de que se trataba de un brujo inmortal o cosas así. Bueno… Brujo no lo dudo, pero inmortal es otra historia, el viejo ya estaba enfermo y solo, y el día de su muerte no se encontraba muy lejos de su alcance.

"Hace pocos años, según dicen las lenguas, se topó con un fragmento de la valiosa perla de Shikón la cual había estallado en mil pedazos un tiempo antes. No tardó en comprender que esa era su solución para no abandonar este mundo y recuperar su vida de nuevo, así que no dudó en usarla para su propio beneficio. Y como todos los seres que se ven afectados por esta perla, su vida cambio drásticamente para peor de todos. Comenzó a practicar artes oscuras, y a involucrarse con espíritus malignos que poco a poco fueron consumiéndolo en alma y cuerpo… Pero él quería más poder, y eso no le importó"

Los tres permanecieron el silencio, escuchando atentamente aquel relato, comprendiendo así por qué ese brujo desprendía un olor a cadáver, como había dicho InuYasha.

- Pero hubo otra consecuencia. Su alma pronto se mezcló con las de los demonios malignos que invocaba, formando una sola muy poderosa en un mismo cuerpo humano, pero sin desaparecer esta del todo… Es difícil de explicar, creó una fusión inestable, un desequilibrio no sólo energético, sino también espiritual. Ahora su cuerpo no puede mantenerse funcionando por mucho tiempo debido a tanta energía maldita que acumula dentro de sí y que va devorándolo lentamente, es por eso que descubrió que robando las almas de los demás y alimentándose de ellas puede continuar viviendo… Bueno, si es que a eso se le llama vivir… -Murmura suavemente eso último- Un sólo fragmento de la perla fue suficiente para hacer crecer en él el delirio de poder... Y lo consiguió, la energía con la que cuenta es enorme; tanto así, que él mismo creó un refugio fuera de este mundo… Es una ilusión atmosférica que hizo con la ayuda de las almas que invocada. Pero su poder es tan real como la perla misma…

Shippo Suspiró: Vaya historia…

- No había vuelto a oír nada de ese hombre hasta hoy ¿Saben? Creía que finalmente alguien lo había derrotado.

Sango se quedó mirándola fijamente: Conoces muy bien esa historia.

- Como ya les dije, crecí escuchándola de los mayores en la aldea de Kaede…

- ¿En la aldea de Kaede?...¿La aldea de donde vinimos? Pero… ¿Por qué vives en esta cabaña estando cerca de tu hogar? –Preguntó extrañado Shippo-

Miyu pareció afectada, pues bajó la mirada y susurró muy bajo la frase: "Hace mucho que dejó de ser mi hogar…", sin embargo repentinamente la puerta de la casa se abrió, interrumpiéndola. Todos voltearon a mirar.

Un niño muy pequeño entró a la casa y se quedó inmóvil al ver tanta gente. Tenía una especie de traje con capucha cubriendo su cuerpo y parte de su rostro. Tenía pequeñas gotas de agua de lluvia resbalando por su piel. La joven mujer se puso de pie inmediatamente al verlo, y corrió a su encuentro.

- Yukio. Ya me estaba preocupando por ti, tardaste demasiado. –Le dijo al pequeño abrazándolo tiernamente-

El niño miró a los extraños: ...¿Ellos quienes son, madre?

Shippo dejó salir una exclamación: ...¡Madre? O,o

- ¿Eres tú la madre de ese niño? –Preguntó Sango- _Tan... joven…_

Miyu la volteó a mirar y sonrío dulcemente, indicando que sí con orgullo. El niño entró a la casa, tímido al principio, y su madre le quitó el traje que llevaba… Ni Sango ni Miroku pudieron evitar asombrarse por las características de ese niño. Tenía grandes orejas de zorro, en donde debían ir las humanas (Es decir… mas abajo que las de InuYasha º-º), y un par de ojos rasgados, del color del cobre.

Sango se inclinó sutilmente hacia Miroku.

- Excelencia… Ese niño tiene apariencia de hanyou –Le dijo en un susurro que sólo él pudo oír, y respondió asintiendo la cabeza- ¿Cree que sea…?

La madre notó las miradas en sus rostros, así que le pidió dulcemente al niño que se fuera a su habitación y que ella lo llamaría cuando la cena estuviera lista. En cuanto se fue, ella se dirigió a Miroku, y sin perder la tranquilidad que hasta ese momento la caracterizaba, les habló…

- Sé lo que piensan… Pero debo admitir que su reacción no fue como me lo esperaba, por lo general la gente se asusta y se apresura en irse -Les dijo mirando al suelo- Su padre era un Zorro de Fuego… –Shippo pestañeó, conciente de que quizás compartía la misma raza con aquel niño, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir a la joven que parecía tornarse algo triste- Mi familia y algunas personas de la aldea sabían sobre nuestra relación, y la aceptaban… Pero cuando quedé en embarazo, hubo unos cuantos aldeanos que supieron enseguida de quien iba a ser aquel bebé y estaban determinados a toda costa a impedir ese nacimiento… Bueno, ustedes preguntaron que qué hago fuera de mi aldea natal…

Esto último lo dijo con algo de nostalgia, e intentando reprimir una lágrima.

_- ¡No pueden ser tan inhumanos! –Gritó la sacerdotisa de nombre Kaede frente a 5 hombres de gran estatura y corpulenta figura- Es sólo una jovencita, y su bebé es una criatura inocente, libre de toda culpa._

_- Por favor anciana, tú como sacerdotisa deberías saber muy bien los peligros que podría traer ese engendro ¡Tu trabajo es proteger esta aldea! Ese niño crecerá, y nos devorará a todos cuando tenga oportunidad, incluyéndote a ti.._

_- No pueden estar pensando de esa manera tan errónea._

_- ¿No recuerda la leyenda del Gran InuYasha? –Preguntó el más viejo, señalando en dirección al bosque donde para ese entonces todavía se hallaba sellado en el árbol el apuesto hanyou de cabello plateado, mucho antes de ser despertado- Permitimos que se acercase a la aldea por petición de su hermana la sacerdotisa Kikyou ¡Y mire lo que ocasionó! Ese monstruo la asesinó, y no sólo eso, también robó la perla Shikón y provocó la explosión en el templo que mató a mi padre ¿Quiere acaso que eso se repita?_

_- Eso es una historia distinta. Este bebé va a crecer bajo la protección de su madre, la mía, y la de su familia. Nada malo va a ocurrir. Por favor, deben tener piedad por este pequeño que va a nacer._

_- No puedes estar protegiéndola todo el tiempo –Le dijo el quinto de ellos, más fuerte y grande que los demás- Pero nosotros no somos tan ingenuos como tú, y haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para proteger esta aldea de rameras como esa..._

La joven salió rápidamente de aquellos recuerdos dolorosos, recordándolo el último día que estuvo en aquella aldea.

- Tuve que huir cuando murió el padre de Yukio, antes de que las personas se atrevieran a hacerle daño a mi bebé, no podía permitirlo. Y aunque la sacerdotisa Kaede intentaba protegernos, como lo hizo con muchos otros, yo sabía que en cualquier descuido ellos se encargarían de asesinarnos –Hace una pequeña pausa para tomar una respiración profunda- Eso fue… cuando yo tenía mas o menos 14 años. No volví a ver más a los habitantes de la aldea, pues juraron que si regresábamos nos matarían…

- Cuanto sentimos oír eso… -Susurró con un nudo en la garganta la Tajiya sentada frente a ella-

- Si, es doloroso… Sin embargo, no es lo que más me afecta de todo esto… -Miró a la habitación donde se había metido su hijo, y habló con inmenso dolor- Sino… que sé que jamás podrá ser aceptado… -Lágrimas corren por sus mejillas-… Mi niño… pasará el resto de su vida huyendo de imbéciles como aquellos hombres. Y yo sé que algún día, cuando yo ya no esté respirando… Él estará… totalmente solo…

"_La Noche es como la Poesía, tétrica: A su llegada se alimentan monstruos y símbolos de almas inocentes, en el lenguaje de tinieblas y abismos…"_

Y ahí estaba otra vez…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

Oh, espero recibir muchos reviews por este XD


	7. Frágiles

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Hola, he aquí el siguiente **o0o** Y si, sigo aunque no haya recibido muchos reviews esta vez **T-T** Pero… en fin **XD** Me encanta escribir y blahblahblah, así que aquí les dejo este capítulo, que espero que les guste.

_**Capitulo 7: "Frágiles"**_

La oscuridad en ese lugar era casi absoluta.

Un olor a humedad desagradable invadía el encierro, y aparte de zumbidos en su oído, lo único que se oía era el sonido de gotas de agua chocando contra un suelo de piedra. El esfuerzo de abrir sus ojos era grande, pero ella necesitaba hacerlo.

El aire era estancado y concreto, olía a desperdicios, y el calor era sofocante.

Kagome parpadeó, pesada y lentamente, como despertando de un sueño de cien años. Miró a su alrededor, aunque fue poco lo que pudo apreciar en aquella oscuridad; paredes grises y trágicas, húmedas y frías, con la única luz existente que se colaba por la diminuta rendija en lo alto del muro. Intentó moverse, pero algo se lo impedía… Un sonido de cadenas, y un entumecimiento en sus muñecas…

Un momento ¿Cadenas? Tiró con fuerza sus brazos sólo para confirmar que ambas muñecas seguían rodeadas por las pesadas cadenas prendidas a la pared detrás de ella en aquel cuarto húmedo. Mientras cambiaba de posición para aliviar el dolor de los músculos tensionados, intentó recordar los últimos acontecimientos. El movimiento causó cortes pequeños en sus muñecas, y se marcaron por un hilo de sangre; maldijo en silencio, al borde de las lágrimas.

Si, había perdido el conocimiento estando en ese mismo lugar, después de haber sido atada por el brujo… y después de escuchar esas cosas que dijo él.

- _InuYasha…_ -Murmuró con un hilo de voz, mirando hacia la rendija en lo alto del muro- Por favor ten cuidado… Protégete de ese hombre…

Gimió en la incomodidad, buscando una especie de alivio a sus muñecas maltratadas, sin conseguirlo y con el eco como respuesta a sus quejidos. Tenía la garganta en llamas, escaldada por una sed devoradora. Su vestido hecho casi harapos, húmedos y fríos, se pegaban a su espalda tibia... Qué sensación más desagradable. Volvió a parpadear, desde sus ojos una claridad lechosa bañaba la oscura habitación y sus contornos… Por Kami, sentía como si nunca hubiese dormido, y es que consideraba que era poco el tiempo que llevaba inconciente ahí. Se sentía desfallecer.

Recordó nuevamente las palabras que escuchó decir al nigromante, y a su cuerpo entero lo recorrió un escalofrío intenso. En su mente el reflejo de muchas interrogantes opacaba alguna explicación lógica a todo esto que estaba pasando… Parecía irreal… De hecho, la realidad misma parecía un papel arrugado desde su perspectiva, deforme y sin sentido.

Y una vez más, miró hacia la escasa luz que se colaba desde arriba, y susurró con angustia el nombre de la persona que ocupaba su mente.

------------

El canino frente a él dio un poderoso paso, y sus ojos centellantes se iluminaron por un extraño fulgor escarlata. InuYasha lo atacó una vez más, sin darse por vencido a la paliza que había recibido momentos antes, cuando la batalla entre estos dos seres había comenzado con un impertinente impulso del joven de cabello plateado.

Otro zarpazo en el aire, y estrelló al ahora transformado InuYasha contra el suelo, a algunos metros de donde se levantaba la imponente figura del nigromante bajo la apariencia de un can del infierno.

- Creí que eras más fuerte… -Rió él con voz ronca y bestial, apoyando su poderosa pata sobre el cuerpo atontado sobre el suelo-

InuYasha gruñó desesperadamente, retorciéndose como un animal herido bajo el peso del can. Pero a pesar de que movía furiosamente sus garras, no podía lastimar al inmenso animal en que se había transformado el Nigromante. Era salvaje. Ya no tenía control sobre sí mismo, solo buscaba pelear. Pelear y aniquilar a su adversario, sin importar que eso lo llevase a la muerte. Sin embargo anteriormente su imprudencia lo había llevado a golpear una y otra vez el robusto cuerpo del animal a pesar de las heridas que ya le había causado, cansándolo y debilitándolo.

- Resultaste ser más fácil de aniquilar en ese estado… -Habló con una voz grave y ronca, apoyando más su peso en la pata. Pronto la tierra debajo de InuYasha comenzó a resquebrajarse, a crujir. Acto seguido, el enorme animal abrió su enorme hocico, y una inmensa nube negra salió disparada hacia su victima…-

Un zumbido atravesó los oídos de InuYasha, agudo y doloroso, como si un panal se hubiese levantado en sus sienes, agrandándose cada vez más. Con la rapidez de un relámpago, aquella nube negra cayó sobre InuYasha, rodeándolo por todas partes. Acorralado, él gruñó y se retorció debajo de la bestia intentando soltarse de su agarro; pero luego lo paralizó un furioso ardor atravesando su hombro izquierdo, lentamente y sin prisa.

Lanzó un alarido desgarrador. El dolor fue simplemente lo más insoportable que alguna vez había sentido, incluso en ese estado. Y es que aquella no era una simple nube, sino que estaba conformada por miles de insectos agrupados en un mismo sitio y moviéndose coordenadamente como si fueran uno solo.

Se sacudió de nuevo moviendo sus brazos para alejar a los insectos, cortando en dos a algunos en su movimiento, y cerró los ojos con furia. Aquel estridente zumbido no se alejaba aun, y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Le golpeaba por dentro, formando espirales en sus sienes, martillándolo con golpes secos y constantes. Por un impulso animal cerró los puños y se apretó su cabeza entre ellos, queriendo comprimir aquel ruido…

Su cabeza… Su brazo… El ardor y el desespero… Sentía como si lo estuvieran comiendo vivo… Como si se hallara en el mismísimo Infierno…

-----

Kagome alzó la cabeza de repente ante un llamado familiar, e instintivamente la giró hacia la rendija.

- ¿InuYasha…? –Intentó incorporarse, tensando las cadenas que la sujetaban, obligándola a mantenerse quieta- ¡¡InuYasha! –Gritó-

Lo oía quejarse, lo podía escuchar perfectamente, y un miedo la llenó por completo. Sentía escalofríos. Un grito de dolor llegó desde la lejanía, y se quedó resonando en las paredes del claustro. Ella desesperó… "Lo va a matar…" Pensó para su propio horror. Estrechó los ojos, se puso de pie con dificultad; y a pesar del dolor que ejercían las cadenas a sus ya lastimadas muñecas, ella intentó acercarse lo más posible a la rendija. Empezaron a sangrar, y un dolor intenso recorrió todo su brazo.

- No… Resiste… -Murmuró con esfuerzo, tensando cada vez más las cadenas. Entonces, tomó todo el aire que pudo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡¡INUYASHA!

----------------

Un grito lejano con su nombre llegó a sus oídos, y los zumbidos fueron opacados por aquella voz. InuYasha de pronto se paralizó, y abrió de golpe los ojos con la vista hacia arriba, como siendo hechizado por una fuerza extraña. Sus labios se abrieron y susurró un único nombre...:

"_Kagome…"_

El enorme can se inmovilizó sorprendido, y la nube de insectos se esfumó en la inmensa nada. Miró atónito a InuYasha. De pronto... su cuerpo había empezado a palpitar, una y otra vez, fuertemente...

_"Kagome..."_

- _Su sangre… de nuevo está cambiando... –_Pensó para sus adentros, desconcertado-_ ¿Es por esa mujer?… ¿Es… Es posible que la sienta de esta forma?... _

La esencia de la perla Shikón no puede activarse sin la presencia de una energía que la dirija, sea maligna o benigna. Y la relación entre aquel hanyou y aquella sacerdotisa le resultaba enteramente familiar a eso –Pensó el nigromante-… Ambas esencias se atraen y se necesitan al mismo tiempo… Ambas funcionan mejor cuando se encuentra la otra cerca… Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento.

InuYasha cerró sus ojos con incomodidad, para volverlos a abrir con una expresión totalmente diferente a la que tenía momentos antes. Miró fijamente a la criatura sobre él.

- _Increíble… _-Pensó el nigromante mirándolo también- _Es increíble el parecido que existe…_

- Mal nacido…–Murmuró con odio- ¡Quítate de encima!… ¡Garras de acero!

La fuerza cortante de su ataque consiguió su objetivo, y a pesar de que no le hizo gran daño, fue suficiente como para hacer a la gran bestia retroceder sorprendida. No se esperaba aquello...

InuYasha se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo y examinó por encima su brazo lesionado. Las ropas que lo cubrían estaban desintegradas, y en la piel se podía evaluar una gran herida muy profunda. Miró un poco más, buscando su arma… Pero… ¿Su espada? Necesitaba a Colmillo de Acero… ¿Dónde estaba? Debió haberla perdido cuando su sangre de demonio invadió su cuerpo, puesto que no podía recordar qué había sucedido con ella luego de aquello…

- Tú… -Murmuró el hanyou, cubriendo su hombro con la mano opuesta- Hijo de perra…

--------

En aquella oscuridad opresiva, Kagome se recostó hacia la pared, cansada y sumamente intranquila. Intentó estirar los brazos y las piernas, que tenía entumecidos, y notó que le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar. También le dolía parte de la espalda, y tenía empapados la ropa, el cabello y la piel.

- InuYasha…. –Sollozó en silencio, mirando al suelo- Por favor… que no le hay pasado nada malo…

-----

El Nigromante sonrío, en aquel cuerpo monstruoso.

- Vaya… Volviste a ser el mismo idiota de siempre. Me impresionas, hibrido, al parecer esa mujer es tu razón para seguir gastando aire.

InuYasha miró aquella formidable figura, y entonces más allá de donde se encontraba, pudo visualizar una espada clavada en la tierra… ¡Colmillo de Acero!

- Miserable… - musitó ladeando su mirada a la fiera - Ahora las pagarás caro…

El nigromante salió de su impresión, y cambiando el semblante lo miró.

- Patético hibrido, apenas puedes ponerte de pie. No me digas que de verdad esperas poder vencerme en ese estado.

InuYasha apretó el puño -¡Cierra la boca y pelea! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas-

El animal abrió sus enormes fauces, y una vez más salió de él aquella nube de insectos dirigiéndose a InuYasha. Él aguardó… No mucho… Lo suficiente… Mientras ellos alcanzaban su objetivo…

1 metro de distancia, e InuYasha saltó hacia atrás y luego se impulsó hacia delante, por encima de la bestia. La nube de insectos se estrelló y desparramó contra la tierra, sin volver a levantarse.

Él descendió sobre sus talones, detrás del brujo convertido en bestia, y antes de hacer nada se apresuró a alcanzar su arma. El enorme animal se volvió hacia él y gruñó mientras lo veía correr por Colmillo de Acero.

- ¡¡Solo prolongas tu muerte, patético idiota! –De repente sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo sangre brillante. A su alrededor, y de la nada, aparecieron vacilantes incontables figuras fantasmales. Por todas partes comenzaron a acercarse aquellos cadáveres con armaduras destrozadas de guerreros, blandiendo espadas fragmentadas y punzantes. No eran espíritus, tampoco estaban exactamente muertos… Pero una fuerza sobrenatural los mantenía de pie.

Eran aquellas ánimas causantes de la destrucción de la aldea…

InuYasha agarró la empuñadura de su espada, y en el momento en que la sacó de la tierra, se transformó en Colmillo De Acero. Él la observó con precaución, y entonces una sonrisa satisfecha enmarcó su rostro. Miró al animal, y empezó a correr hacia él.

Rápido como un relámpago, InuYasha posicionó horizontalmente su espada y sin bajar la velocidad alcanzó a las ánimas. Sin vuelta atrás… Aunque los cadáveres intentaban lastimarlo por todos los medios que les permitían sus cuerpos putrefactos, InuYasha no fue rozado siquiera por uno. Mientras avanzaba entre ellos, su espada iba cortando sus cuerpos a la mitad con tremenda facilidad, sus torsos resbalaron de sus piernas y cayeron al suelo casi al mismo tiempo en que él los pasaba.

- _Malditos bastardos _–Pensó describiendo un arco con su espada a las últimas hileras de cadáveres, esparciendo su sangre en el terreno baldío y salpicándose a sí mismo por ella; con la imagen de aquella muñeca de trapo japonesa en su mente, perteneciente a una de sus tantas victimas de ese día-

Entonces se detuvo en seco levantando una nube de polvo con sus pies, y observó el campo desagradable hecho con los cuerpos en mitades de los cadáveres. Nada se movía ya. No era un muy bello escenario de presenciar, considerando no sólo las muecas espantosas que edificaban cada rostro cadavérico y gris. InuYasha se volvió jadeante hacia la enorme bestia a unos cuantos metros de distancia, ambos se miraron.

- No resultaste ser tan débil, después de todo... –Dijo visiblemente sorprendido-

- Cállate de una buena vez… ¡Este será tu fin! -Murmuró al mimo tiempo en que Colmillo De Acero empezaba a brillar, convocando y recogiendo los vientos huracanados que precedieron a un poderoso ataque…

El Nigromante heló, y desencajó los ojos de sus cuencas, por primera vez en toda la batalla.

InuYasha apretó el puño de su espada con fuerza, hasta que pudo ver la misma energía de ambos chocando entre sí, y el punto de abertura iluminado por una potencia brillante.

_Ya está…_

- ¡Viento Cortante! –Gritó a todo pulmón agitando su espada una sola vez y con poderosa fuerza. Uno solo… Un solo movimiento, y el poderoso ataque salió desenfrenado y persiguiendo desesperadamente la esencia del brujo, alcanzándolo sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar.

Un alarido bestial fue lo único que se pudo distinguir en aquel mar de vientos fuertes, luces centellantes y humo negro. InuYasha apoyó la espada en la tierra, sosteniéndose de ella para no caer, mientras miraba asombrado aquel espectáculo tenebroso.

No duró mucho…

El humo se fue disipando, y en vez del canino monstruoso que hace tan sólo unos momentos se encontraba de pie frente a él, ahora solo quedaba la figura delgada y pálida del brujo inicial, incorporándose del suelo, como despertando de un sueño.

Le sorprendió que no hubiera muerto con ese ataque, pero entonces recordó lo que era notable… No podía morir, las almas en su cuerpo no sólo eran las suyas propias, y su única fuente de vida era alimentada por el fragmento negro que traía consigo.

Un momento… El fragmento. Tenía que recuperarlo, debía arrancárselo de su poder… Sólo así sus almas escaparían libremente de su cuerpo, y este se destruiría… No le daría tiempo a ese brujo de ni siquiera reaccionar.

InuYasha levantó a Colmillo de Acero hasta el hombro, y corrió hacia el Nigromante. Él, aunque aturdido y débil, sacó su propia espada y se defendió. _Mierda_, aún tenía energía suficiente para pelear…

- Aún no termino contigo, maldito engendro… -Dijo con notable esfuerzo, sosteniendo la espada-

Giró furiosamente al Nigromante, que regateó cada paso mientras echaba comentarios arrogantes a su adversario. InuYasha lanzó una cuchillada vertical apenas pudiendo esquivar los ataques que arremetían contra su cuerpo. Se alejó.

El Nigromante lo miraba con sus ojos hundidos e infernales, sosteniendo su espada con una mano. ¿Estaba sonriendo? Si… Metió la mano libre entre sus ropas, y sacó de ellas el fragmento maldito de la original Perla Shikón. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos.

Repentinamente su sonrisa se borró, y con expresión desconcertante apretó el fragmento, como esperando algo que debiera suceder…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me das más fuerza…? –Parecía murmurar desconcertado- Vamos…

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? ¡Pelea!

El fragmento comenzó a brillar con una luz oscura. El Nigromante abrió sus ojos.

De pronto una voz distinta a la de los dos presentes sonó en el aire, sin provenir de un cuerpo material, como un eco de la nada. Era una voz profunda y grave, que enseguida InuYasha pudo reconocer.

- _Fracasaste…_ -Dijo la voz en un tono aterradoramente calmo- _Fracasaste terriblemente, mi estimado hechicero._

- Esa voz… -InuYasha se alarmó ante aquel imprevisto, y buscó a su alrededor el causante de ese comentario- _No…_ _No puede ser…_

"_Naraku…"_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Espero que les haya gustado º-º Gracias por leer.**


	8. El Fin de La Batalla

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola, sólo quiero agradecer de todo corazón a los pocos que se toman la molestia de escribirme, y también a los que siguen leyendo esta historia, que ojala vaya para largo y dure. También quiero anunciarles que en esa ocasión y por motivo de **Navidad** y **Año Nuevo** publicare dos capítulos seguidos, considérenlo mi regalo por otro año que se va. Me he esforzado con estos dos, y sinceramente tengo la ilusión de que les guste, ya que esa es mi recompensa. Si es así… Por favor escríbanme un review x) Que ese sea mi regalo jaja.

**PD**: Hola Sesshiry : )

**_Capítulo 8: "El Fin de La Batalla: Las Palabras Que Dejan Huella Imborrable"_**

"_Naraku…"_

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí? –InuYasha miró a su alrededor- ¡No seas cobarde y muestra tu repugnante rostro!

La voz le habló:

- Ya tendré tiempo de acabar contigo, Hanyou insolente… -Entonces volvió a dirigirse al brujo, con una extraña serenidad desconcertante- Y tú… no cumpliste con lo que te pedí… Me has fallado.

Una expresión de angustia invadió por primera vez en ese tiempo la cara del brujo.

- Señor Naraku… No entiendo a qué se refiere… -Sus palabras parecían temblar tanto como sus pálidas manos, que todavía sostenían con fuerza el pequeño fragmento de Shikón- Si yo sólo…

-Hace mucho tiempo… –Le interrumpió Naraku- te di es fragmento porque querías dejar de ser un simple humano adivino¿lo recuerdas?

El nigromante bajó la cabeza. InuYasha pestañeó, con una mano apretando la herida en el brazo que momentos antes le hubiese causado el brujo maligno… Que ahora parecía tener la expresión de un niño horrorizado. De pronto estaba comenzando a sentir pequeños espasmos de dolor debido a la infección que en su carne expuesta estaba ocurriendo.

- Te di el poder que tanto deseabas sin cobrarte nada a cambio… Pero ahora que te ordené algo tan simple por mantener ese poder tuyo, resulta que no puedes realizarlo. Es una lástima que no seas capaz de destruir a un hibrido ni con todo el poder que te he otorgado.

Él levantó la mirada al cielo, como si de ahí proviniera la voz que hablaba:

- ¡Yo aún puedo hacerlo!… ¡Solo es cuestión de tiempo!

- _¿De qué demonios están hablando? _–Se preguntó InuYasha confuso, mirando el comportamiento del nigromante- _Este imbécil trabaja para el infeliz de Naraku, pero…_

- Tiempo es lo que te ha sobrado, mi estimado –Dijo Naraku en tono de ironía, y a pesar de no poder verlo se podía notar que estaba sonriendo; divertido por la situación- Pero… Lamentablemente lo has hecho todo mal desde el principio. Te pedí los fragmentos… y trajiste a la mujer…

- No, usted no entiende. Ella es--

- Cierra la boca –Murmuró Naraku, sin levantar la voz- Eso no es todo, también te pedí que acabaras con este engendro del demonio, y aquí estás… prácticamente implorando por tu patética vida ante un simple Hanyou. Eso quiere decir que ya no me sirves de nada…

InuYasha gruñó, apoyándose en su espada para no perder el equilibrio, pero sin apartar la vista de la escena que estaba presenciando. Prestando sumo cuidado, a pesar del dolor de sus heridas, al significado de sus palabras.

Percibió un sonido estridente que se acercaba, y desvió su vista para buscarlo.

En ese momento, un enjambre de avispas venenosas irrumpió con zumbidos ensordecedores en el ambiente. El brujo se atemorizó y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Los insectos volaron sobre él observando cada movimiento.

- ¿¡Qué!?... ¡No!... ¡No puede hacerme esto! –Exclamó ocultando el frágil fragmento entre sus manos, mientras los insectos de Naraku zumbaban alrededor de su cuerpo- ¡Todavía no lo he derrotado!... ¡Era parte del trato!... ¡Yo puedo con esto!

- ¡Yo te he entregado el poder que posees! –Rió- …y asimismo puedo quitártelo…

Uno de los insectos se aproximó peligrosamente al brujo y, como si fuese una especie de llamado, el fragmento oscuro se soltó de sus manos y flotó en el aire, desde donde el animal lo agarró entre sus patas. Una mirada de perturbación interrumpió su pálido rostro, y se quedó con la mano estirada hacia el fragmento ya ido, con los ojos muy abiertos.

En cuanto el fragmento se separó de su cuerpo, su fuerza y poder flaquearon inmediatamente. Los contornos de su cara quedaron expuestos por la demacrada figura de una calavera recubierta en piel, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, dándole la apariencia de un verdadero cadáver… Lo que realmente era sin el fragmento.

- No… ¡No! –Gritó el adivino con cólera al ver cómo los insectos se alejaban de su alcance, llevándose la preciada joya de Shikón-

- _Malnacido… _-Apretó los dientes InuYasha, observando el destello del fragmento aún en la lejanía-

- Deberías estar agradecido. Aunque me hayas fallado, no seré yo quien te destruya… -Dijo una vez más, mientras su voz se disipaba- Disculpa la interrupción, InuYasha… Seguro que nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión.

InuYasha dio un paso al frente, envuelto en ira¡Regresa maldito engendro!... ¡Esto no ha terminado!

Sin embargo, ya se había marchado…

Tanto la voz como la presencia de Naraku se apagaron, tan misteriosamente como habían llegado. InuYasha se sostuvo de pie mirando hacia abajo, hacia un vacío profundo mientras en su cabeza recapitulaba la conversación de los dos sujetos, hasta que una mueca de furia se dibujó en su rostro y le dirigió una mirada fugaz al que ahí se encontraba.

- Él te ordenó que nos destruyeras¿no es verdad? –Le preguntó al Nigromante que estaba arrodillado en el suelo; cerca del montón de trozos de los cadáveres que había convocado, grises y putrefactos, sucios de tierra húmeda con sangre- ¿Ibas a asesinar a Kagome por orden suya también?

Era un paisaje esquelético y muerto, no había otra manera de describirlo. Un calvario, en esa cuenca vacía de la tierra. _Muerte_, susurraba para sus adentros, y detrás de esa muerte no estaba sino el silencio mortuorio. Como si la tierra misma estuviera muriendo continuamente y su cadáver se disolviera en aquella niebla densa y húmeda que estaba respirando. Sintiendo como su mismo organismo se llenaba con esa muerte constante y pesada…

- Respóndeme, escoria –Le ordenó-

La arrogancia que caracterizaba al hechicero se había esfumado, ahora solo yacía en la tierra, pesado e inmóvil. Débil, como el mortal de más de un siglo que era sin el fragmento. Mirarlo así daba la sensación de contemplar a un muerto viviente de una delgadez descarnada, con una película gris lechosa cubriéndole los ojos –daba la sensación de que estuviera ciego- la piel opaca y sin vida, y el aspecto de un esqueleto con pellejo extendido sobre sus huesos.

- Él… -Comenzó a hablar, levantando levemente la cabeza para mirar al joven- Pidió que robara el fragmento que ustedes traían… -Hasta la voz se le oía apagada y mísera, como la de un anciano en sus últimas- Te describió como un patético Hanyou de corazón débil, y me dijo que te destruyera a ti y a tu grupo cuando robara la joya. Pero la joven… Esa mujer que te acompaña y que llamas Kagome, tiene un poder mucho más grande que ese fragmento… Por eso desobedecí sus órdenes y la rapté a ella sin siquiera aniquilarlos a ustedes…. Pensé…

- Pensaste en usarla para tus sucios fines, y luego matarnos si nos interponíamos ¿Es así, mal nacido? –Apretó con sus puños la espada, entrecerró los ojos con odio- No te lo perdonaré…

InuYasha no perdió un segundo más y lo atacó. Golpeó al hombre, que a pesar de su debilidad lo recibió levantando su espada para protegerse. Sin embargo Colmillo de acero la cortó en dos, alcanzándolo en el pecho e incrustándose en él fácilmente. Desencajando los ojos y abriendo la boca, el brujo soltó su espada y languideció, dejándose sostener por el arma que atravesaba su cuerpo.

Ambos permanecieron inmóviles. El joven de cabello plateado sosteniendo con firmeza su espada contra el cuerpo débil frente a él, y el Brujo mirándolo con sus ojos hundidos y apagados ya moribundos. De pronto a él una convulsión le sacudió el cuerpo, haciéndolo toser con ahogo, al tiempo que gruesas y espesas gotas oscuras de saliva mezclada con sangre se resbalaban de su boca entreabierta en busca de oxígeno. InuYasha lo observó, y su expresión de odio se relajó levemente. Desenterró la espada de su pecho, escuchando el crujir de sus huesos y el sonido de sus órganos.

El brujo cayó pesadamente de espaldas con una mueca de dolor en su demacrado rostro, respiraba con esfuerzo.

- Tú… bastardo… -Dijo con dificultad el brujo-

InuYasha se rió ligeramente entre dientes: Puedo ser un bastardo, pero al menos estaré vivo después de esto. Que lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo para una escoria como tú dentro de unos momentos –Le dijo desafiante-

Seguía respirando, pero aún así ambos sabían que todo había terminado. Tocó su pecho, manchando su mano con su sangre, y río. InuYasha lo miró con atención .Si, estaba riendo.

- No intentes aparentar esa seguridad que finges -Habló el Nigromante entrecerrando los ojos- Sé lo que piensas… No importa cuanto intentes evadir la realidad. No sirve de nada y lo sabes.

InuYasha lo miró extrañado¿Qué estás diciendo?

El brujo soltó una pequeña risa:

- He visto todas y cada una de tus reacciones, conozco tus movimientos, tus debilidades… Aún más que Naraku. Se puede aprender mucho de la gente analizando su comportamiento ¿Sabes? Y el tuyo… Bueno… Creo que ya no tienes mucho que ocultarme…

- Estas agonizando, idiota. No sabes lo que dices. –Dijo InuYasha dándose vuelta, decidido a alejarse de ese lugar-

- _"Todo está cifrado en clave en el verbo, la acción y en la sangre" _–Habló el brujo citando una frase antigua- _Hanyou_… Tu destino ya esta marcado… Tú lo sabes, lo conoces, lo has probado y saboreado con tu propia lengua… ¡y por eso le temes…!

InuYasha se detuvo en seco, y se volvió hacia él.

- Tu vida… Ha sido bastante trágica ¿eh? –Sonrío el agónico- Rechazado por los Youkais, detestado por los humanos… Vagas por la vida trayendo desgracias a todo aquel que se tope contigo.

- No digas estupideces –Gruño apretando las manos- Tú no sabes nada de mi vida.

- En eso te equivocas… y además no hace falta. Eres un Hanyou… ¿Crees que no he visto a los de tu especie antes? A ustedes híbridos los asesinan antes de que lleguen a respirar por primera vez este aire, los rastrean y los cazan como los malditos monstruos que son, los aniquilan incluso estando todavía dentro del vientre de su puta madre…

- Cierra la maldita boca, bastardo.

- Has sufrido pérdidas, supongo… Y así será hasta el día que mueras. Un Hanyou solo trae desgracias a este mundo… Y tú… Tú lamentablemente tienes un corazón demasiado débil. Lo dijo Naraku y yo lo he confirmado… Pero… –Declaró- no importa cuanto quieras cambiar, no importa qué es lo que deseas aparentar ser; no eres más que un sucio ser, una vergüenza, un error…

InuYasha lo escuchó atentamente, con el ceño fruncido. No era la primera vez que oía algo así... Pero entonces ¿Por qué le dolía más que antes? Miró al suelo, y apretó sus colmillos con cólera. Entonces cerró los ojos y calmó su expresión, para luego abrirlos llenos de mordacidad.

- Es curioso que aún moribundo tengas las fuerzas para seguir hablando.

- No seas ingenuo, híbrido –Sonrío- Ambos sabemos qué es a lo que temes, te lo ha enseñado la vida tantas veces.

Guardó silencio, disfrutando con tiempo la expresión del Hanyou que parecía atormentarse.

- Oh vamos… No pongas esa cara, que bien lo debes saber –Tomó una bocanada de aire profunda, y un espasmo sacudió su cuerpo- Tu madre… ya debe haber muerto -Respiró de nuevo- Murió por culpa tuya ¿No es cierto?. Murió por haber parido a un engendro… Y empezando desde el día en que naciste, todo para ti se ha reducido a intentar sobrevivir. Así que deja las ilusiones, que solo es cuestión de tiempo… para que todos los inútiles que te siguen mueran por tu condición. Todos los seres que amas se irán, porque tú mismo los has puesto en ese peligro –Sonrío satisfecho-

InuYasha levantó la mirada hacia él.

-…Y lo más interesante es esa energía de Youkai que domina tu sangre, y que no puedes controlar. Si sigues así… Si sigues ilusionándote con que puedes tener personas que te amen a tu alrededor, te equivocas, porque esa energía de demonio que traes no diferencia entre aliados y enemigos… Y muy pronto terminarás por asesinarlos a todos.

A InuYasha le dio un vuelco el corazón. Lo sabía… Siempre lo había sabido… pero…

"_Kagome…"_

- Incluso el mío hubiera sido un mejor fin para esa jovencita que quedarse a tú lado. Pero felicidades, basura, ahora está condenada a perecer por tus enemigos… o por tus propias manos, lo que venga primero… Justo como la ramera de tu madre…

InuYasha estrechó fuertemente sus ojos: Cállate… ¡Maldita sea!... ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!... ¡TU NO SABES NADA SOBRE MI, NI TAMPOCO SOBRE MI MADRE!

- Todos los Hanyous son iguales… El destino para ti, y para todos los de tu raza siempre ha sido desaparecer tarde o temprano¿O me equivoco? No puedes negar lo que eres… y a lo que estás destinado

Disfrutó ver la expresión de confusión y desespero en el rostro de InuYasha, ni bien terminó de hablar cuando rompió en una risa chillona y ahogada; estremecedora… hiriente. Se rió de su impotencia, de su pasado tormentoso, de su condición.

- Basta… ¡Cierra la boca!

Escuchó su risa… Se estaba riendo de su destino, de su futuro… y de lo que consideraba su absurdo e inútil deseo por cambiarlo.

InuYasha maldijo con fuerza, maldijo mil veces más. Y solo le bastó un movimiento de sus garras, para cortar sin resistencias y de un solo tajo el cuello del Nigromante, al tiempo que murmuró entre dientes "¡Cierra la maldita boca…!"…

Y sólo así aquella risa terminó…. Aunque el eco de sus palabras se había quedado estancado en su mente.

La cabeza resbaló fuera del cuello, y rodó por el suelo; desencajada la mandíbula, entreabierta la boca, blancos los ojos en un gesto dislocado, con una exagerada mueca petrificada en su rostro pálido. InuYasha empuñó su espada, y con un gemido ahogado saliendo de su garganta, la clavó de golpe en la cabeza del brujo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró agitado.

En el preciso momento en que lo hizo, la atmósfera vaciló por un momento, y aquel desastroso paisaje árido de humo, veneno oscuro, vértebras de rocas sobresalientes del suelo y trozos de cadáveres regados por el suelo se desvaneció, como un reflejo en el agua. En su lugar quedó otro, muy diferente, pero que a InuYasha le pareció haber visto antes. Debían ser las dos se la mañana, y a pesar de la oscuridad poco a poco pudo reconocer dónde se encontraba. Lo envolvían las oscuras siluetas de los majestuosos árboles alrededor de él, en medio del bosque. EL poso y la aldea no debían estar muy lejos de ese lugar, si su memoria no le fallaba. Se estremeció, guardó la compostura y entrecerró los ojos. Sacó su espada, y esta volvió a transformarse, dejando de ser la poderosa arma que había dado fin al hechicero.

Las palabras de aquel hombre lo habían descontrolado…

- Es verdad… -Se atrevió a decir, tristemente y con el peso de la realidad sofocándolo- Yo siempre intentaré protegerla… _Pero no puedo protegerla de mí, por más que lo desee. No puedo condenarla a una vida de riesgos a mi lado…_

Suspiró triste, y miró a su alrededor hasta localizar la entrada, percatandose de que se trataba de una celda abandonada donde anteriormente mantenian prisioneros a los ladrones y bandidos. Ahí, donde provenía el dulce aroma de Kagome, que en esos momentos era un alivio para sus heridas –y no las físicas-, ese lugar donde había venido el llamado que lo hizo volver a la normalidad. Se secó el sudor y la sangre de su frente con la manga de su ropa.

Antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar, InuYasha miró la cabeza del Nigromante en el suelo totalmente destrozada y con el cuello descoyuntado, que ahora no era más que una masa de carne estropeada y huesos triturados por donde había traspasado la espada, y solamente sus dos ojos fijos y blancos se destacaban.

- Pero tú, escoria, no me conoces… No tienes idea de quien soy

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus mejillas, y le humedecían los labios; rodaba a veces en un sentimiento incomodo, de su pequeñez, su debilidad, de su impotencia punzándole en el pecho. Pero a pesar de todo quería verla… Por Kami, cuanto deseaba verla de nuevo. Extrañaba ya su calida miraba, y la suavidad de su voz.

En ese momento sólo quería volver a ver a Kagome…

Todo su pasado lo envolvía y aquellos recuerdos que siempre lo habían perseguido hirientes comenzaron de nuevo a inundar su mente. Las palabras punzantes del brujo lo habían obligado a recordar, una vez más, aquel doloroso pasado… Tan solo para que luego intentara sepultarlo una vez más en lo más profundo de su ser… Intentarlo olvidar de nuevo… Aunque sabía que eso ya era totalmente imposible…

Nadie dijo que olvidar algo así fuera fácil…

_**Continuará…**_


	9. A La Espera De Su Oscuridad

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, el siguiente regalo. Este en especial consta de una escena que creo que jamás puse cuando se publicaba en CemZoo… Así que, digamos que es un tanto exclusivo ja x) **Enjoy it.**

---

_**Capítulo 9: "A La Espera De Su Oscuridad: Lo que Siento Por Ti"**_

_**En la celda…**_

Kagome levantó la cabeza de repente. Entraba y salía de un letargo enfermizo y tembloroso… rebuznando el silencio, y sintiendo el terror de la soledad.

Tragó saliva de nuevo, intentando calmar el ardor de su calcinada garganta. Cuánto deseaba que InuYasha estuviera ahí con ella, a su lado. Deseó oírlo, deseó volver a percibir su olor varonil, volver a ver sus ojos dorados de nuevo.

Levantó otra vez la cabeza, conciente de que se estaba quedando dormida una vez más. Miró exasperada a su alrededor, iluminado por la luz de la luna que alcanzaba a entrar por la rendija; forzó una vez más las cadenas, y gimió en su frustración. Soltó un quejido exhausto, pero finalmente dejó lánguidas las manos, suspendidas como muñecas de trapo por las cadenas. Las lágrimas corrían rápidamente por sus mejillas, y entrecerrando los ojos intentó dejar de lado el dolor.

Ese olor. Ese olor a humedad la mareaba. Aunque tuviera los ojos puestos en un hondo abismo, no veía sino sus propios pensamientos, no sentía, sino el desespero y el cansancio que languidecía su cuerpo. Se estaba comenzando a quedar adormecida de nuevo, cuando un ruido hosco la sacó súbitamente del malestar. Sintió la puerta de madera abrirse, dejando entrar un poco más de luz a su campo visual, y al entreabrir los ojos percibió una difusa claridad entre las sombras: Un borrón al fondo, de colores rojo y plateado... familiar, maravillosamente familiar.

- ¿InuYasha…? -Susurró levantando la mirada- Eres… tú…

- Shhh… No hables -Él dijo, mientras acercándose en silencio y apurado, solo para confirmar que estuviera bien. Para ella él parecía ponerse más borroso al estar más cerca. La visión le fallaba. Pestañeó, intentando despejar su visión, pero no consiguió el resultado deseado- Tranquila… estás a salvo; todo acabó, y ese sujeto no volverá a ponerte las manos encima. Yo estoy contigo, Kagome.

Kagome se invadió de un inmenso alivio al escuchar su voz de nuevo. Sintió cómo InuYasha se arrimaba a ella, e intentaba romper con las ligaduras de sus muñecas.

A pesar de no ver mucho que digamos, le agradó sentir la proximidad de InuYasha a ella; la respiración agitada cerca de su piel, el cabello plateado acariciando su rostro cuando él se sujetó a las cadenas… Se sonrojó. Pensar en eso al menos era una distracción al incomodo dolor que sentía en sus muñecas.

InuYasha maldijo con esfuerzo al mismo tiempo que las cadenas se sintieron rechinar ruidosamente, y con el sonido del metal torciéndose finalmente se hicieron trizas en un segundo, como si se hubiera detonado un bloque de acero. Kagome pudo liberar sus manos, y lo primero que hizo fue aferrarse al cuerpo de InuYasha.

- ¡InuYasha! –Exclamó entre sollozos ahogados, ocultando su rostro en los ropajes de él- Te oía gritar, podía oírte, pero no podía hacer nada por eso te llamé… -Hablaba de prisa y entre sollozos amargos pero a la vez desahogados- Inu… Yasha… ¡Gracias! No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de verte a salvo….

Ella levantó su cabeza levemente para verlo, necesitaba ver su rostro, sus palabras la habían tranquilizado. Lo tomó entre sus manos, tocándolo con ansiedad, asegurándose de que no se trataba de otra ilusión producto de su temor. Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y volvió a abrazarlo.

InuYasha la sostuvo contra él con sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, y le dijo en tono inquieto: "¿Ese hombre te hizo daño? ¿Estás herida?"

Ella se quedó inmóvil, e inconcientemente apretó el cuerpo de InuYasha más contra ella como si fuera un instinto.

- Estoy… bien –Le susurró tratando de sonar calmada- Desperté hace poco y me encontraba en este horrible lugar –Mintió. Haciendo el esfuerzo de esbozar una sonrisa-

InuYasha soltó una bocanada de aire, estrechándola aún más: "Eso me tranquiliza. Ya no te preocupes más por él, yo mismo me encargué de aniquilarlo".

Se quedaron unos segundos así: inmóviles, en silencio, sin apartarse ni desacoplarse el uno del otro; ambos respirando aliviados de que nada peor hubiera sucedido. Los ojos ambarinos de InuYasha se entreabrieron, mostrando un ligero destello de luz en aquella oscuridad.

- InuYasha… -Susurró ella- Pude recordar… Finalmente pude recordarte… ¿Lo sabes, no?

Él cerró los ojos, que parecieron temblar por un segundo, y su corazón se aligeró dentro de su pecho.

- Si… Lo sé… Lo supe en cuanto dijiste mi nombre… antes de que este bastardo te llevara consigo…

Kagome inhaló hondo.

- Si, en ese momento… No sé cómo, ni por qué… pero en ese momento todas mis memorias vinieron a mí, y pude… –Sonrió estrechándose más contra él- recordarlo todo… Y también… sigo recordando las cosas que te dije, allá en el campo de girasoles.

Abrió delicadamente los ojos y lo miró a los suyos...para luego posar una de sus finas manos en el rostro de él... y él… él solo la veía fijamente… con el ceño algo fruncido… con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas… con un recuerdo fresco en su memoria, de una jovencita que en un campo de girasoles le había dicho que lo quería…

- Kagome…

- Todo lo que te dije fue cierto… Y lo mantengo… -No deseaba que él la dejara de nuevo… que la abandonara con la incógnita en su mente… con la duda de si él sentía lo mismo por ella, tal como ese día- Sabes… que lo único que deseo en esta vida es poder estar contigo…

_-"Toda una vida… conmigo" -_Se repitió mentalmente a sí mismo-

- No importa lo que suceda. Yo siempre querré estar a tu lado, InuYasha…

"_-Todos los seres que amas se irán, porque tú mismo los has puesto en ese peligro… Y lo más interesante es esa energía de Youkai que domina tu sangre, y que no puedes controlar. Si sigues así… Si sigues ilusionándote con que puedes tener personas que te amen a tu alrededor, te equivocas, porque esa energía de demonio que traes no diferencia entre aliados y enemigos… Y muy pronto terminarás por asesinarlos a todos."_

InuYasha entrecerró los ojos, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Sabía que estar con ella lo debilitaba y lo extasiaba de una manera que jamás… jamás había experimentado. Pero… no podía. Simplemente nada de eso podría ser.

Quizás por las palabras del Nigromante… Admitía que nunca lo había pensado tan seriamente como en ese momento… Quizás tenía razón…

Permaneció un momento sin moverse. Todos sus propósitos se habían derrumbado de golpe con las palabras del brujo, le parecía como si en su interior todo se hubiera volcado. No podía… simplemente no podría hacerle eso a Kagome. Ella no podría pasar ni un segundo de su vida al lado suyo sin que corriera peligro.

"_La verdadera esencia de los seres nunca podrá llegar a ser totalmente destruida..."_ le había dicho Kikyou una vez, en aquel valle de lirios donde a veces se localizaban, justo antes de expresarle su opinión sobre la transformación con asistencia de la perla _"… sólo puede modificarse, a voluntad, si se tiene el corazón sincero para hacerlo"_

"Pero…. Seguirá teniendo la misma naturaleza después de todo" Pensó para sí mismo InuYasha "No puedo cambiar lo que soy… y desde el momento en que nací me vi rodeado de inminencias y riesgos…. ¡No puedo acceder a que la vida de Kagome peligre por algo que ni siquiera debió haber existido! Ella es lo único preciado que me queda…" La observó por un momento "…y casi la pierdo hoy"

Si, ella era lo único que le quedaba… Ni siquiera Kikyou, ella ya había dejado en claro que no le pertenecía a nadie, hace algún tiempo... Y sin embargo él ya la había perdido hace más de 50 años…

Kagome se separó de él, levantó la cabeza, y miró sus intensos ojos dorados, entreabiertos, que a pesar de la sombras seguían reluciendo como luminares. Buscaba una respuesta, una aclaración… una sonrisa. Pero le desilusionó ser respondida por el silencio.

- Kagome, tú sabes que en estos momentos… Digo, la perla Shikón… Y ahora… -Habló apagadamente, sin saber realmente adonde quería llegar. Maldijo entre dientes, no encontraba palabras para revelar todo eso en que estaba pensando ¿Cómo decirle lo que sentía? O quizás era el propio temor el que le impedía contestarle todas sus preguntas… el que le impedía… dar el siguiente paso-

Ella suspiró: Yo… creo que entiendo… -El tono de su voz era triste, melancólico... Entonces volvió a mirarlo, y le ofreció una sonrisa nostálgica- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo…?

InuYasha bajó la mirada, y escuchó atentamente. Kagome se sonrojó, frotando con las manos sus muñecas dolientes y lastimadas. Él vio sus dedos juguetear con sus muñecas, la sintió mirar hacia otro sitio para darse tiempo de hablar, tomando fuerzas para que su voz no se quebrara, esperando a que el corazón descendiera su ritmo.

- ¿Alguna vez has oído… que un beso puede asegurar una promesa? –Preguntó insegura- Como algo que se espera cumplir algún día….

InuYasha también se sonrojó, pasó saliva y desvió la mirada. Parecía vacilar, pero aún así confesó con un claro "Si". Ella suspiró, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno, en ese caso… yo… yo sólo quiero… -Intentaba darse valentía para hacerlo. Se acercó un poco a InuYasha y lo miró muy de cerca- Sólo quiero…

Él pasó saliva una vez más, y miró como Kagome tomaba fuerzas dentro de ella… para acercarse a él…

Ella se apoyó sobre las manos en el suelo, y se aproximó nerviosa y lentamente a su rostro. Él se paralizó, abrió grandemente sus ojos dorados, y su corazón heló al sentirla cerca… Insistentes y tormentosos recuerdos inundan su mente, mantenía una lucha sin sentido en contra de sus sentimientos. Razón contra pasión, mente contra corazón… Pero no hizo nada para frenarlo, de hecho… ni siquiera pensó en impedirlo.

Parecía como si su corazón se hubiese precipitado a su estomago, pero al mismo tiempo como si se albergara en su garganta, sintiendo el pulso firme a través de su piel.

Volvió a pasar saliva.

"_Kagome… ¿Qué estás haciendo, mujer?"_

Ella tendió titubeando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de InuYasha, mirando sin ver en realidad.

"_Tus manos… están tan frías…" –_Pensó el joven Hanyou de las mejillas enrojecidas, posando su propia mano sobre la de ella-

Kagome se acercó más… Y sus labios se detuvieron…

Miró a InuYasha, hallándose a pocos centímetros de poderse tocar, con sus respiraciones acariciando las bocas de cada uno, avivando pasiones furtivas y lazos afectivos. La mirada de él no se apartaba de sus labios, los miraba con deseo, con una sed infinita de poseerlos y hacerlos suyos, y ella lo sabía… había aprendido a conocerlo muy bien en esos dos años de viaje. Pero ahora que deseaba acercarse más, sentir el calor que emanaba de él… un miedo la aterrorizaba, miedo a moverse, miedo a que él se apartara de ella…

Soltó una respiración nerviosa, y descansó su frente contra la del joven, quien cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente el aroma a Jazmín que ella despedía. No sabía qué le estaba pasando… ¿Por qué de repente sus impulsos no podía controlarlos más su mente?… ¿Por qué le excitaba tanto sentir el aliento de ella chocando contra su boca?… ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de aspirarlo hasta su ultima molécula como si su vida entera dependiera de ello…? Por Kami, podía incluso sentir levemente su sabor en la lengua.

Él la miró, y ella también sin necesidad de decir nada, como pudiendo ver a través de sus ojos lo que pensaban. El silencio se hizo eterno entre los dos, sin apartarse las miradas. Se acercó un poco… hasta que sintió que pudo rozar sus labios… Lo miró fijamente una vez más, ambos ojos brillantes… Y enseguida supo que él también lo deseaba…

Así que simplemente cerró los ojos…

_-Baboom… Baboom…-_

Dudosos, los labios de ella acariciaron los de él, y cosquillearon cerca de su boca que permanecía entreabierta. InuYasha sintió el contacto, y se apresuró a tomar los de ella entre los suyos. Respiró nervioso su dulce aroma, y ella suspiró, acercándose más a él y poniendo la mano libre en su pecho… Bajo su palma podía sentir el corazón del Hanyou latiendo sin control -el suyo posiblemente estaría palpitando así de vertiginoso-. Pronto empezó a mover sus labios, y a cambiar la inclinación de su cabeza. Un beso delicado fue en lo que se tornó; aunque inseguro y pequeño era plácido… Sólo con sus labios cerrándose una y otra vez sobre los de ella, prensando sutilmente y volviendo a soltar. Atrayéndose a veces, y otras solo dejándolos juntos e inmóviles por unos segundos.

Sus labios eran tan dulces y dóciles como él siempre creyó que serían, no hubo necesidad de pensar en nada más…

Sintió su sangre calentar su cuerpo, y con ella el deseo de ir más allá… De superar la delicadeza de ese primer beso…

Se atrevió a tocar el rostro de ella, como explorando un terreno seguro, y la sujetó delicadamente por la barbilla separándola un poco. Ella se dejó manejar, y se mantuvo con la mirada baja y fija en aquellos labios varoniles que de pronto se volvían a acercar. La mano de él hizo fuerza hacia arriba para que ella subiera un poco la inclinación de la cabeza.

Él abrió su boca con hambre, y cubrió con ella los labios de Kagome, invitándola a ahondar el beso… pasando por ellos su lengua… sintiendo la tersa suavidad de su boca... Respiró con fuerza y se apretó contra su rostro… percibiendo como abría su boca para dejar entrar su lengua.

La tensión iba aumentando, el anhelo, el deseo de sentir más, de tocar más… Kagome sintió que el cuerpo de InuYasha la empujaba hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente advirtió la fría pared sobre su espalda. Se dejó llevar y soltó un gemido al tiempo en que sus lenguas comenzaban a acariciarse sensualmente. Los dedos de él soltaron su barbilla, y ahora la tomaban de la nuca, obligándola a echar la cabeza más hacia atrás y recibir enteramente aquel beso sediento.

- Kagome… -Respiró soltando sus labios, y dando pequeños besos alrededor de ellos y en sus mejillas- Kagome…

- InuYa… -Susurró delicadamente cuando todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir los colmillos de él rozando su piel- sha…

Todo iba demasiado rápido. _"Todos estos años deseándote… Y ahora te tengo a mi merced" _InuYasha agarró las manos de Kagome por las muñecas y las elevó, sosteniéndolas contra la pared por encima de su cabeza _"No, Mierda… Detente… ¡Detente mientras puedas!" _La voz de su conciencia le repetía en su mente, pero su instinto no parecía querer reaccionar, pues nuevamente su boca se encontraba sobre la de ella, sacándole pequeños gimoteos de la garganta, explorando la cavidad, saboreando su sabor _"Le harás daño, la vas a lastimar ¿Eso es lo que quieres?... ¡Detente ahora!"._

Nuevamente Kagome suspiraba, esta vez con mayor intensidad que antes, lo que lo descontrolaba aún más… Lentamente, todos sus sentidas iban dominando esa parte racional d su cerebro que le pedía a gritos que se detuviera. Su mano libre comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, desde la cintura hasta las costillas, y la otra la mantenía firme aprisionando las muñecas de ella contra la pared. Aquellas acciones sólo parecían provocarle más placer a Kagome, su cuello se había arqueado en más de una oportunidad en los últimos segundos…

Gruñó profundamente, empezando a lamer el cuello de la jovencita, sacando pequeños estremecimientos de su frágil cuerpo, aspirando de un modo más intimo aquel delicioso aroma que desde siempre lo había atraído, provocándole pensamientos que sólo pertenecían a la dueña de éste. De pronto liberó las muñecas de ella… Las manos del medio demonio se colaron debajo del vestido que llevaba, ese vestido roto y sucio de tierra y sangre con el que había llegado al Sengoku mientras sufría de amnesia. Kagome soltó una bocanada de aire, rodeó su cuello y se aferró a su larga melena plateada.

La estaba tocando…

Un olor diferente alcanzó su nariz… Un olor que jamás había tenido tan cerca… Un olor que provenía de la entrepierna de ella… Un gruñido gutural escapó de su garganta, acariciando la tersa textura de sus piernas con desenfreno… Quería sentir cada milímetro de su cuerpo juvenil… Sin embargo, una lucha interna y sin sentido estaba llenándolo por dentro, sin poder decidirse sobre cuál voz tenía la razón, a medida que la adrenalina iba controlando su cuerpo…

_-"Ella… Sabe tan condenadamente bien…"_

_- "Vas a herirla… Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que sucede"_

_- "Quiero tocarla… Deseo tocarla…"_

_- "La matarás si no acabas con esto a tiempo. Te está controlando el deseo, debes detenerte ahora"_

_- "Pero quiero probarla, sentirla, quiero estar dentro de ella, quiero hacerla mía…"_

_-"Prometiste protegerla, dijiste que la protegerías de todo mal ¿Y no puedes protegerla de ti mismo?"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se separó de Kagome. Él retrocedió un poco, con la respiración agitada. Ella, por un momento, se fue un poco hacia delante, embriagada de él, añorando ya el calor que sus labios le habían dado; pero permaneció inmóvil, entre hipnotizada y desconcertada mirando al Hanyou frente a ella.

- ¿Inu…Yasha…?

- Tú no entiendes… No entiendes… -Dijo él limpiándose la boca con la manga de su ahori-

- ¿Qué no entiendo? –Preguntó confundida, arreglando con sus manos el vestido, pues todavía estaba con las piernas descubiertas-

InuYasha contrajo en entrecejo, recorriendo con su mirada a la jovencita asustada frente a él. Deteniéndose en el rubor intenso de sus mejillas, en los labios sonrosados y húmedos… Ambos respiraban con la boca semiabierta… Kagome se incorporó, sobre sus rodillas y apoyándose con sus manos en el suelo comenzó a acercarse; él echó un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás en un frustrante intento de alejarse de ella. Pero finalmente lo alcanzó, esta vez con renovado ímpetu para cruzar la línea de sus espacios y quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Lo miró, un silencio absoluto había invadido el lugar… y apoyó su frente contra la de él.

Sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones…

- InuYasha –De repente sus ojos se habían cristalizado, sin comprender el por qué de su comportamiento… Si hace tan solo unos segundos se había sentido por primera vez en toda su vida tan… amada… tan necesitada por alguien ¿Qué pretendía él al arrebatarle ese sentimiento tan abruptamente y sin misericordia?-

Un leve sollozo llegó a sus oídos, el olor a agua salada apunto de ser derramada llegó a su sensible olfato y supo al instante que Kagome estaba apunto de llorar… Aún con sus frentes apoyadas, conservaban la mirada baja. InuYasha divisó sus labios, rosados por el beso, y se sonrojó aún más. Kagome le acarició su mejilla, limpiándose al tiempo con la mano libre las lágrimas que empezaban a salirse, y alzó la mirada a sus ojos. Se quedaron así sin que ninguno de los dos comentara nada.

- Kagome, yo… -Intentó finalmente hablar-

- ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte…? –Susurró melancólicamente, casi para ella misma-

- …

- ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte?... ¿Por qué no me dejas quererte?

- Calla… -Susurró él- No se trata de eso…

Kagome cambió el rumbo de su mirada, todavía apoyada en la frente de él.

- Mi corazón te pertenece, y lo sabes. Con esto que ha pasado… Con este beso… Con estas caricias, te hago una promesa… -Se silenció por un momento- Soy tuya hoy y por siempre. Y prometo demostrártelo de… de otra forma, algún día… Cuando tú me lo permitas a mí…

InuYasha paralizó. No se aventuraba a verla a los ojos. Mordió su propio labio, y deseó poder hablarle… decirle de una buena vez por todas lo que sentía, lo que le había dicho el brujo. Pero… recordó las palabras de la perecida Kikyou, y luego volvió a las del Nigromante… ¡Por Kami, cómo le habían afectado sus palabras! Trajo a la mente su propia vida… Maldita sea, él tan solo era un niño pequeño, él no planeó su propio destino.

"_Nadie escoge bajo qué condiciones nacer…"_

Existió con los humanos de un lado persiguiéndolo por ser un engendro, un maldito mestizo, y con los demonios del otro lado intentando aniquilarlo por tener… sangre sucia, infectada. Su vida entera había estado marcada desde el día en que respiró por primera vez. Su madre lo sabía, todos los sabían… nunca pertenecería a ninguna parte, siempre sería acosado por ambos bandos…

Y Kagome no merecía eso…

"_La verdadera esencia de los seres nunca podrá llegar a ser totalmente destruida..."_

"Es imposible llegar a destruir la identidad…" -se recordó a sí mismo. Esa es la razón por la que los Hanyous son escasos… No logran procrearse a tiempo, ya que a la gran mayoría los liquidan sin siquiera darles una oportunidad misma para vivir…. Para amar.

InuYasha reconocía la naturaleza de esas cosas, era consciente de eso porque él mismo lo vivió en carne propia desde muy anticipada edad. Era su propia naturaleza, toda su vida estaría corriendo peligro… y más que por él mismo se alarmaba por Kagome; esa no era la vida que ella podría merecer a su lado. ¿Cómo despertarse cada mañana pensando en que ese día podrían o no quitarle la vida a esa persona por causa tuya?

Él abrió la boca, e intentó pronunciar palabras de las que simplemente no disponía aún… ¿Por qué no podía decírselo? ¿Por qué tenía ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía expresar lo que pensaba? Era acaso… ¿Temor? ¿Temor a decirle la verdad? Maldita sea… ¿Por qué temía?...

Kagome sonrío tristemente, e intentó reír, separándose de él

- Obviamente… no va a ser pronto. –Expresó alejándose hacia atrás, y luego poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad- Pero ten por seguro… que yo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario…

- Kagome… perdona, yo sólo… -Se maldijo a él mismo, por esa costumbre de no decir nada y conformar a la gente con lo más minúsculo de sus palabras-

- No te preocupes… -Le susurró en voz baja- Está… bien así.

- _"¿Por qué me sonríes? Maldición… ¿Por qué eres tan buena y me haces sentir tan culpable…?"_ –Alejó su mirada de ella, herido-

Kagome indicó la puerta entreabierta.

- Deberíamos irnos ahora… No quiero estar un segundo más en este lugar –Le habló en voz baja y conservada- Además… Sango, Shippo y Miroku deben estar sumamente preocupados por nosotros.

InuYasha asintió afligido, y se puso de pie junto con ella. Al hacerlo, ella pudo notar la herida en su brazo, y la sangre que emanaba de esta. Se acercó, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de él, y tocó su brazo.

- Estás herido… ¿Ese hombre fue el que te hizo esto? –Le preguntó, sin moverse y con la mirada fija en su brazo-

- No es nada. Sabes que para mi solo es un simple rasguño –Le dijo en tono presuntuoso- No tienes de qué preocuparte.

- En cuanto lleguemos a algún lugar seguro me encargaré de curarte –Recorrió su brazo con sus dedos delicados como seda, en tono reconfortante-

InuYasha sintió aquel tacto suave, y luchando contra su propio deseo, alejó su brazo de ella. No, no era posible… Ella no merecía una condena como la de seguir al lado de un Hanyou. Por más que le doliera en el alma, tenía que alejarse de Kagome… por su bien.

Debía alejarse de ella…

- Sabes que eso no es necesario –Intentó decirle lo más fríamente que pudo- Yo puedo recuperarme solo…

- Y tú sabes que no impedirás que lo haga de todas formas –Le dijo sonriendo-

InuYasha la miró fijo: _"Maldita seas, mujer… No estás haciendo las cosas fáciles para mi" _–Pensó para sus adentros, descarriando la mirada de ella…

Les esperaba un camino largo, en busca de sus amigos…

_**Continuará…**_

**Les deseo a todos y con todo mi cariño un Feliz Año Nuevo, que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad ) Nos veremos muy pronto con otro capítulo.**

**Reviews!**

**Ein Lied.**


End file.
